A Fairytale's Nightmare
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Energystarlite and I's way of writing as much fluff, and smut as we felt like, while ruining Saru and Misaki's rather eventful love lives. Yes there is reasons its rated M, that "s" was not an accident.
1. Saturday

"Misaki? It's so hot! I am going to get ice cream now." Saru stood up from the hot concrete he had sat, dusting himself off slightly. He was heading to the convenience store to try to find an escape from the burning rays of the sun.

He had been half-baked for over an hour yet Misaki insisted he had to beat the boss he was playing against before they could leave. When Misaki did beat the boss, he had to reach the next boss. This had continued on for a few hours, driving Saru to complete boredom and dehydration. His loose summer clothes stuck to his body from the light perspiration slick to his skin. His back groaned to the fresh movement, and his knees creaked from being awoken from their deep slumber. "I don't care if you come or not anymore," he said over his shoulder already on his way.

Misaki groaned as his game screen flashed 'game over' in bright red letters.

"Dammit," Misaki snarled out. He looked at he time written in the screen. Four o'clock. He had been playing this for three hours, and he was parched.

"Let's go get something to drink," he said, turning to Saru. But Saru wasn't there.

"Saru?" He swiveled his head around looking for his dark-haired friend, seeing him already walking away, halfway down the street.

"Oi! Saru!" He shouted and ran to catch up with him.

He reached him, panting, and grabbed the back of his shirt in an attempt to make Saru stop walking. He barked, "What the hell you stupid Monkey!"

Saru chuckled slightly at Misaki as he was running up. "Idiot," he said ruffling Misaki's hair when he approached. "Run out of battery, loose again, realize it's incredibly hot out, or the off-chance you actually beat the game?"

"Lost," Misaki grumbled turning his head away, "and thirsty. You could have told me you were leaving Saru. Don't be such a bastard all the time. Let's go get some soda."

"Misaki, I did. Stupid." He could see the store come into view. "I bet I could beat that game." He wrapped his an arm around Misaki's shoulders.

"Could not!" Misaki exclaimed with an offended tone. "It takes practice! I've been practicing for hours! Besides I just got the game! And don't touch me like that when it's so hot out!" Misaki blushed at the contact.

"I could too. I am better than you at everything, especially gaming." Saru replied in a cool tone, pleased Misaki hadn't pushed him off like he usually did. "I bet I can beat it. And I will prove it after we get some snacks." He pushed opened the door to the store with his free hand.

Misaki narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that, Monkey." He shrugged himself out of Saru's embrace when they entered the store, and rushed towards the aisle filled with all of his favorite sugary sweets and drinks. He picked out his favorite cherry flavored soda, and a huge bag of gummy worms.

"And after you LOSE. the game, we will see who is able to eat the most gummy worms," Misaki said, grinning up at the taller boy.

"Heh if I win you have to give me something." Saru went towards the more salty isle grabbing what looked edible, an energy drink and a blue popsicle. "Did you remember your money today?" He came back over, carrying his choice of summer snacks.

"Er. . . no. . ." Misaki said sheepishly. "Pay for me?"

He bit his lip and gave Saru his food. "Okay I'll give you something if you win, but if I win then you get to be my slave for a full 24 hours. And that means doing whatever I say. No exceptions. And I will win, so be prepared."

"Knew it." Saru took Misaki's food and put back a few of his own dry snacks. "By the way I guess we think alike. I wanted you if I won." He gave a devious snort before handing the cashier the money. A smug smile plastered on his face. "You won't win. And if I become your slave can I be your sex slave?" He said the question quietly as they exited the store. He was trying to get Misaki to become extremely flustered.

Misaki's face glowed bright red and he spluttered. "What?! I-how come- urgh-not everything we do has to be about. . . THAT! It's not fair if you get to do something you like stupid Monkey!" His hands shook in frustration. He tried to open his soda can to no avail. He glares up at Saru. "And don't talk about that stuff in public," he hissed. "Dammit Saru! Besides you practically force me to be your toy anyways, so that's not a good deal idiot!"

Saru took the pop can from Misaki, opening it with a flick of his thumb. "Mmn what's this now? You think that's all we do. Here I thought we just sit under the sun for hours as you play my video games." He handed the can back after taking a sip. "And everything I say isn't heard. Not until you decide to scream it to the world at least," he took a deep breath rolling his eyes.

He took out his own drink opening it, and taking a gulp within the same instant. "Want to come over? Then I can beat you, play with you, and still be in air conditioning."

Misaki grumbled, knowing Saru was right and snatched the soda can as it was handed to him. He took a big gulp and swallowed, trying to remain calm but fuming inside. He clenched his soda tight in his hands and looked at the ground. Not looking at Saru, he clenched his teeth and said, "Fine. Let's go to yours."

"Lead the way princess." Saru motioned with his arms in the direction they were walking down the street. He took out his popsicle, and began trying to eat it in a seductive manner.

He was egging Misaki on, yet he felt extremely embarrassed to be walking down the street doing what he was doing. Not that he'd let anyone else see that he was embarrassed

Misaki sneered and 'accidentally' shoved Saru while quickening his pace to get a few steps ahead of him. He saw him licking his popsicle in the corner of his eye, and it reminded him of the way Saru licked his. . . Misaki crumpled up his soda can and threw it to the ground, face turning beet read again. He tried to just ignore Saru again, but he just couldn't. "Stop that you disgusting Monkey," Misaki hissed and tried averting his eyes.

Saru fell to the side, over exaggerating how much force Misaki had used. He took the popsicle with both hands, wrapped his mouth around it closing his eyes and slowly pulled off. "Why does it turn you on? Do you like it? Does it make you think of what I do to you? What you like me doing to you. I am sorry you are such a perv to see that in me simply enjoying this surgery snack." He was proud of himself for getting to Misaki. He continued eating his food with more mouth action than was needed. Passionately slurping the tip.

Misaki was so embarrassed he felt like he was going to combust. He could feel himself shaking, but not enough that is was noticeable to others. He wanted to punch Saru in the face, and jump his bones at the same time. He hated when Saru made him feel like this.

He grabbed Saru's arm and yanked him down the street without a word, knowing if he said anything his word vomit would lash out. Saru was such a dick sometimes.

Saru's expression went blank as Misaki began pulling him down the street. He wasn't unhappy, by far the opposite. He didn't want anyone to see just how happy being pulled down the street by a small red-head made him. So he did the exact opposite of what he felt.

Now out of sight he began eating the popsicle normally. Taking bites from the sides and actually feeling cooler, despite his inner body heat having a spike.

When they reached Saru's doorstep Misaki let go of him, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Open it," he grumbled out.

"I gave you a key." Saru stepped forward unlocking the door and holding it open for Misaki to step through. "Honey we're home," was jokingly yelled out in a hushed tone.

Misaki stomped inside, whirled around, pulling Saru in, and slammed him against the door with both fists in his chest making the door close. He growled out, "I'm not your honey," and crashed their lips together forcefully. It wasn't a sweet kiss at all, but angry and frustrated.

"You're a dick Saru," he hissed and pulled away. Stomping to Saru's living room and pulling out the video game system. "And that's the only action you're getting today," he said smugly.

Saru lightly touched his lips with his fingers smirking evilly. "Oh you say this but. We both know what will happen." He took an exaggerated breath shaking his head before, striding over to Misaki snatching the game system; and giving him a kiss on the head before the other could react. He plopped down on his couch flipping it open. "Right beautiful?"

Misaki scowled, blushing again, and rubbed his head on the spot Saru had kissed. "Nothing's gonna happen besides me beating you in this game Monkey." He turned his own gaming system on and mumbled, "and don't call me that, I'm not a stinking girl."

"Trust me. I know you're not a girl." Saru patted the spot next to him, implying Misaki should come over and sit beside him.

Misaki paused for a moment, biting the inside of his cheek before sitting down next to him closely but far enough not to be touching him. "Let's play," he said and selected two player mode. He became totally focused on the game.

Saru smiled as he worked the keys perfectly. He knew the game well enough to be able to beat practically everyone who was his opponent. "Your so cute when you get so into video games." He said this taking a quick look at Misaki, but not changing his game play.

Misaki ignored him, knowing he was just trying to distract him. His thumbs flew across the buttons and he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Then Saru's character slashed his and his game screen flashed 'loser'. He roared in anger and threw the game down on the coach.

"FUCK."

"I win." Saru lightly tossed his remote down before leaning over to Misaki. He pressed his lips against Misaki's much more delicately than their kiss earlier. He was gentle at cupping Misaki's chin. Letting his eye's close at the contact, and leaning in for more.

Misaki let Saru kiss him before pulling away, closing his eyes, and resting his forehead on Saru's shoulder. He didn't want Saru to see how disappointed he truly was at being bested at his own game. "I'll still eat more gummy worms than you," he said, "and then we will be even."

"And you will probably win at anything involving food. Just remember we only placed a bet on the video game." Saru knew how competitive Misaki was, and how this was his favorite game. But Saru wanted to win that bet, and wouldn't just allow Misaki to win today. Saru pulled out the bag of gummy worms, spilling a pile on the table for both of them; making sure to keep a slight distance between the piles.

"You bet I'll win this," he said, reaching for his first gummy worm, and swallowing it whole. He grinned and continued shoving gummy worm, after gummy worm in his mouth. This would be easy since gummy worms were his favorite snack. He had to beat Saru at something.

Saru ate the gummy worms with more pace. Chewing them completely before he swallowed. He was both horrified and awed by Misaki's ability to not choke on all the food he was shoving into his mouth.

Misaki finished his pile, licking his lips and smiling. "I can still eat more Saru, and you're not even halfway done." He leaned over and picked up a worm from Saru's pile, plopping it on his mouth and grinning. "I win."

"Yeah and that is why you're fat." Saru picked up his remaining pile, and set it in front of Misaki. "Now get your sexy ass over here." Despite knowing he'd lose, and not trying to win, Saru still felt annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at the fact he lost. Just the fact that somehow being able to cram an unworldly amount of food into one's mouth made Misaki think he was better than him. But at the same time Saru found Misaki's pompous attitude extremely adorable.

"Your just jealous that I won." Misaki finished the remainder of Saru's pile then crossed his arms, looking at Saru. "There's no such thing as sexy and fat, Saru." He felt superior knowing he won, and leaned back kicking his feet on the table, ignoring Saru's request. "Sorry I can't come over, I guess I'm just too fat to do anything else with you." Misaki snickered, knowing Saru would get annoyed with him.

"Fine. I was wrong. Your fat ass can never be sexy." Saru pulled Misaki onto his lap. He wasn't too sure if Misaki was saying he could never be fat or sexy, or if sexy and fat weren't allowed in the same sentence.

"That's not what I meant," Misaki said,"I'm sexier than you times one-thousand."

He he brushed his lips against Saru's, slightly touching but not enough to be qualified as a kiss.

"Too bad you won't get to have me since I already said you weren't getting any." Misaki smirked against Saru's lips and hopped off his lap, walking towards the kitchen to prepare even more food. "Sucks."

"You aren't phat. And in my eye's you definitely are sexier than me." He knew Misaki would miss his play on words failing to get his insult, yet he couldn't resist saying it. He got up and went into the kitchen to tackle Misaki. When he reached him he quickly grabbed Misaki by the waist pulling his face into his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. "You will never get laid with an attitude like that."

Misaki made an 'oomph' into Saru's chest, startled by the sudden embrace. "Damn right I am," he mumbled, leaning into Saru and resting on him. He ignored Saru's comment about getting laid and yawned. He was exhausted from the days activities, even though it was only about 6:30. "Saru...," he sighed, "wake me up."

"Hmmn. And why would I do that?" Saru leaned his head down to have his forehead touching the others, noses brush against another. Saru brought his hand to comb through Misaki's hair. But besides the gentle actions he didn't do anything. Didn't make a move. He was testing Misaki. Seeing if he really did know what the response would be.

Misaki closed his eyes and breathed in Saru's scent, all previous annoyances forgotten. He sighed at the feeling of Saru's hand in his hair and brought his fingers up to enclose around Saru's wrist. "You know why, Saru," he breathed out.

Saru brought his left hand down to tilt Misaki's head, and his right hand traveling down the others waist to their hip. "Yeah but I don't know how to wake you up," He said leaving mere inches between their lips. He didn't really know how Misaki wanted to wake up. He could make food but in the time before the food was done Misaki would have already fallen asleep. He could make coffee or get energy drinks, but those tended to make Misaki violent. The last idea he had in mind only worked for a short period of time before the other was fast asleep no chance of waking 'til it was time.

Misaki's eyes opened, twinkling with a new idea. He stepped away from Saru's clutch and turned around, opening Saru's cabinet and pulling out a bottle of vodka. "Let's get hammered Saruhiko," he said lazily but determinedly. Getting Saru drunk was rare and always a delight for him. Besides, Misaki always felt rejuvenated while drinking alcohol and knew that this would wake him up. He looked for two glasses and then put them on the counter next to the drink. "Please?"

"You know me so well. But please use the shot glasses. I need to count." Saru knew it would take more alcohol than what was in the bottle before he had a strong reaction. He didn't know how many glasses it would take Misaki but he did know the other was extremely light compared to him. He hoped the other didn't know where he kept his drugs, but wasn't too sure since he never told Misaki where the booze was stored.

"Fine." Misaki perked up instantly at Saru's approval of the idea and searched for the shot glasses, replacing the regular ones with those instead. Then he hesitates for a moment, his gaze at the vodka bottle. "Drink it straight or mixing it?" He asked. Misaki knew it was manlier to drink it straight, but the idea repulsed him. He wasn't very good at holding down liquor.

"Strait. I am counting." Saru took the bottle from Misaki's hands quickly pouring them a glass and gulping his own down. He saw Misaki hesitate as he poured his next shot. "Are you a man?" He knew Misaki would do anything to protect his man-card, making Saru have a way to always control him.

Misaki narrowed his eyes. He took his glass and tipped it to his lips, quickly slurping up the liquid. The taste was disgusting and he tried not to show it in his face and actions, but failed. He glared at Saru. "Of course I'm a man, I'm always the one doing the fucking," he spat. Whenever threatened Misaki pulled that card out on Saru. He poured himself another glass and continued drinking, trying to ignore the taste. It burned his throat, but he ignored that too.

Saru poured another glass before taking down his own. He propped himself onto his elbow on the top of the counter smiling up at Misaki. "And I like the way you fuck." He loved Misaki's face when he was eating a food he didn't like. He tried to get him to drink milk for the face than the actual health factors from the drink. "Cheers," Saru said holding his glass up for Misaki to tap.

"Hmph" Misaki said and clinked his glass to Saru's, swallowing it down. The room was starting to sway a little but Misaki noticed that Saru seemed completely sober. "Saru maybe you should try something else to get you going?" He suggested. "I think you need it."

"Sex my love is always on the table." Saru made the comment but his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He felt like Misaki was referring to his drug supply, making him uneasy. He laughed nervously, instantly regretting the idea he could possibly cover anything with his laugh. He quickly poured another drink, bringing it to his lips. Waiting to take it down with Misaki.

Misaki rolled his eyes at the first comment, then noticed Saru's abnormal nervous laugh he stared him down suspiciously. "I was actually talking about weed or coke or something..." He slurred a little. "Saru are you trying to hide something from me?"

"Ahh haha coke why would you think I'd have that?" He scratched his head quickly before taking down his drink not caring if Misaki did with him. He accidentally clicked his tongue before answering again, finding the foreign feeling calming. "Misaki. I really do not think you need anything else." He said his sentence calmly, letting his eyes slightly glazed over.

Misaki may be getting drunk, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell when Saru was hiding something from him. "I don't know, you always seem to have everything. Why aren't you answering my question?" He tilted his head and frowned.

Misaki was a very touchy-feely drunk. He leaned over and nuzzled Saru's ear with his nose. "I think you have coke Saru, and I think you should try some and loosen up," Misaki whispered into his ear.

Saru hated coke. He passed out after a few hits. He had been extremely susceptible to drugs and he hated not being in control. "If you can find any, I will do it." He said this knowing he had chosen the greatest hiding place for hiding anything from Misaki. Instead of hiding it behind something or near in something completely random, he hid it inside the hated thing. His milk carton in his fridge he made sure to keep the expiration dates in check and to move it around like he actually opened it.

He jerked his head to have his lips on Misaki's. He made the kiss open mouth and passionate. Making sure he could get Misaki wanting more, not that it was too hard when the other was hammered.

Misaki moaned into Saru's mouth and tilted his head back, not even caring that Saru was dominating him. It just felt so GOOD. After a few minutes of passionately making out, a light dinged in his head and he remembered: get Saru wasted. He pulled away and pouted. "Stop trying to distract me Monkey. You need to let loose too."

He started opening drawers frantically and pulling things out of cabinets, shaking them and then throwing them on the floor when they revealed to have nothing in it. "Saru pleeeease" he whined and swirled around, giving Saru his best puppy dog face. He knew it always worked on Saru.

Saru watched Misaki begin pulling everything out. Destroying his clean house. He continued drinking just he had decided to ditch the cup and drink from the bottle instead.

When Misaki turned to him pleading for help with his obnoxiously perfect puppy eyes he grabbed hold of him again. "Hah I'd hate to tell you, you damn cow." He had let his guard down even from the mere seconds on looking at Misaki had worn him down enough to subtly say a clue. "I will get loose if you go cuddle with me, cutie." He pressed his lips against Misaki's again.

"A cow?" Misaki looked at Saru with a confused expression. "What?" He took the bottle from Saru's hands and swung it up to his mouth, taking another huge gulp. He set down the bottle and stared up into space with concentration.

"Oh!" He yelped after a minute and ran to the fridge, looking for the drink that cows made. MILK. He flipped a carton upside down and a bag of cocaine plopped into his hand. He beamed, proud with himself.

"Do it and then I promise to snuggle."

Saru rammed his head into the counter, turning his head slowly to look at Misaki. "Fuck!"

He didn't care that his head hurt he hated doing drugs. He always forgot what happened and he liked all his memories with Misaki. Except the memory of when Misaki was learning to skateboard and had slipped sending the board right into his nuts. Not only did it hurt him he was stuck in pain feeling unable to help Misaki with his bleeding hand.

"Give me that shit." He snatch the bag and pouring a bit on his clean counter. He formed the line perfectly in mere seconds with a card from his pocket. "I won't remember crap," he said before sniffing all of the substance in one go.

"Ooooo touchy," Misaki singsonged, and giggled. He was now full on drunk. He twirled and pranced towards Saru, crashing into him. He wrapped his arms around Saru's neck and searched his face, noting the displeased look it held. "Aww Saruuuuu don't be mad at meeeee" he drawled out,"I just want you to feel happy like me."

Misaki's eyes gleamed and he leaned forward, sticking his tongue out. He then proceeded to lick Saru's right cheek from top to bottom, and smiled up at him. "Mmmmmm, Saruuuuu."

Misaki was way too drunk to know what he was doing.

"Saru the fuck are you saying?" Saru stared at Misaki for a second. "Fuck! Dammit I meant Misaki. I am Saru. Saru. Oh and I didn't just take coke. Sorry but I don't like being all hyper twitchy and crap." Saru had let one of his guards down nearly instantly after taking the drug, and that was him not cursing like a maniac. In his mind he was always cursing but to abide normal society he made sure he didn't.

"You look so hot wasted." Saru slammed his lips into Misaki, trying to pick the other up. He kept their lips attached as he hoisted the other into the air and carried him to the couch. He threw Misaki onto the couch, climbing on top of him before crashing their lips together. Despite his normal need to be gentle he was extremely clumsy and didn't care to take his time.

Misaki giggled at Saru's new personality before he was thrown onto the couch and attacked by him. He groaned and clutched onto Saru's hair with both hands, trying to pull him as close as possible. This recklessness was a new thing for Saruhiko, but Misaki soaked it all up. It was just SO GOOD. He felt his arousal awakening and pressed it up against Saru/s thigh, moaning. "So fucking hot," he managed to choke out.

"Damn strait." Saru was pleased to just have Misaki making out with him. He had enough sense not to make the other not be in control. Sort of. He removed Misaki's and his shirt, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin contact before going at the others mouth again.

It felt as though Misaki was burning everywhere Saru touched. 'More, more,' he thought as he clutched tighter and tighter to Saru.

He flipped them over so that he was on top, straddling Saru. "I want to fuck you," he whispered and bit Saru's neck, nipping and licking until the chosen spot was a bright red. Satisfied with his mark on Saru, he clashed their lips together again,tasting blood on his mouth from the impact. But he really didn't care.

"Mmn," Saru loved how Misaki had taken control of their little 'situation' and staring to solve their 'problem'. He moaned at the touch of Misaki telling him he wanted, needed, 'more'. Any pain caused was immediately overshadowed with extreme pleasure. "Take me!" He shimmied out of his own pants as best he could and worked on Misaki's.

When Saru had managed to get them both completely naked Misaki tilted his hips down and touched Saru's arousal with his own. He gasped at the contact and brought his left hand up to stroke he and Saru's members. He brought his left hand up, rolling Saru's nipple between his thumb and forefinger before reaching its destination of Saru lips. He pressed three of his fingers against them asking for entrance.

"Saruuuuuu, suck."

Saru greedily took the fingers into his mouth. Sucking, swirling and moving his mouth up and down them. He paid attention the each finger like it was his key to breath. He made small moans to every slightest thing. Not trying to suppress his delight.

Though he was holding Misaki's wrist to keep the fingers in his control, he let his other hand wonder down. As he sucked and pulled he was pumping Misaki strait. Never out of rhythm. In time to the height of passion.

Misaki was mesmerized by the feel of Saru's hot pink muscle dancing on his fingers, and he shuddered when Saru reached down to touch him. "Nggh," he moaned, unable to keep the sounds from pouring out of his mouth, and not really caring either. Bright flashes came to his eyes when Saru stroked him and after a minute he grabbed Saru's wrist and shook his head, signaling to stop or else he wouldn't make it. He pulled his fingers from Saru's mouth and reached down towards Saru's puckered entrance, teasing it for a moment before slipping his middle finger in and pumping it in and out. He licked his lips and leaned down to make another love bite on Saru's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Saru moaned grabbing hold of Misaki's shoulders at the new sensation. "Kiss me!" Saru shouted not really because he wanted the contact. But needed it. He would never say how scared he was at the pleasure and pain he felt at the moment. He needed to find the comfort in Misaki's lips.

"Hmmm" Misaki hummed and obliged. He kissed Saru when he added a second finger, and continued onto the third. Finally he decided that Saru was prepared enough, and pulled them out settling in between Saru's legs. "Ready?" He whispered and positioned himself, poking Saru's entrance. The room spun around him but Saru was the only thing that made him feel stable at the moment. He needed Saru. Now.

'No!' Saru screamed inside his head as he said "Yes,' out loud. He liked the feeling but before anything good happened there was a moment of displeasure and fear. It was for that moment he wouldn't top Misaki. Not because he couldn't.

Misaki pressed inside slowly and groaned loudly at the hot furnace surrounding him. He waited a moment for Saru to get used to the feeling, before pulling back and slamming into him. He and Saru both liked it rough and to the point. He thrusts his hips over, and over again, searching for Saru's sweet spot. He took hold of Saru's legs and forced him to wrap them around his own torso so that he could go deeper. "Ahhh!"

Saru moaned enjoying the roughness. "Oh Mi-sa-KI!" He screamed. Saying a new syllable with each thrust. "Fuck!" He screamed as Misaki hit that magical spot deep within him making his voice go high and vision cloud.

He was meeting Misaki's thrust with his hips, trying to get the most penetration possible.

He felt a pressure under his belly and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Misaki grabbed Saru's hard member and beat it with the same pace as he was thrusting so that Saru would cum first. He started thrusting harder.

Saru realized what Misaki was doing and he wouldn't be beat. Again. He let the pleasure cover his body but he tried to stay calm. The best time not to go towards the white light. "Yes, Yes, Misaki!" Was now filling the room. He didn't want to be outlasted by Misaki but he knew it felt good. Great. Incredible. An unmeasurable feeling tingling his entire body

Misaki's clenched his eyes shut and they rolled back from holding back his release. He gritted his teeth and clenched out, "cu-um Sa-ruuu!"

He couldn't hold back any longer and screamed "SARU!" As he filled him with his seed.

"Yes!" Was screamed as Saru stopped restraining himself as soon as he won. White filled the air, couch and was dripping of their bodies from Saru's release. "Thank you." Saru said as he fought back sleep. "I think we should go take a shower now." He said winking. He was unsure if he really wanted anything to happen or if he just wanted to be clean.

Misaki fell on top of Saru breathing heavily for a few moments before answering. "In a minute," he slurred out and snuggled against his chest.

He turned his head towards the digital clock on the desk a few yards away. 8 o'clock. It still was early.

"We can't sleep yet Saru," he mumbled against him, "it's only eight."

He sighed. "Let's play a game after showering." Although his sexual needs were fulfilled, he was still wasted and wanted to have more fun with a high Saru.

"My cum in going into my belly button." Saru complained but wrapped his arms around Misaki to bring him closer. He was out of breath as well but he always regained his before Misaki did.

"Shaddup," Misaki slurred. He hoisted himself up and threw his legs off the couch, stumbling a little before somewhat regaining his balance. He helped pull Saru up before heading towards the bathroom. "We'll c'mon then."

Saru looked at him slightly disappointed. Misaki was taking him seriously again when he was only teasing him. "Fine." Saru walked past Misaki slapping the other's butt harshly as he passed entering the bathroom.

Misaki yelped and rubbed his butt. "Ouch! That hurt stupid Monkey!" He stalked in and turned the shower on with a flick of his hand before Saru could reach it and pushed him out of the way, hopping into the shower. He shut the curtain. "You can wait your turn," he huffed in revenge.

"Bull shit." Saru moved the curtain aside and just jumped in with Misaki. "It's my shower and I happen to need a cleaning more than you. Butt fuck." Saru was kidding, not yelling or changing his calm manner. He was shocked when the water hit him and he realized it was freezing since Misaki hadn't decided to wait.

Misaki sighed and over exaggerated sigh. "Oh fiiiine." He 'accidentally' brushed against Saru's limp member with him hand knowing it was still extremely sensitive due to their previous activities. He looked up at Saru and smirked when he noticed that Saru forgot to take off his glasses. How they had managed to stay on while they were having sex he didn't know, but Saru did not seem to notice. "Forgetting something Monkey?" he asked and reached up, grabbing the glasses and putting them on go own face.

"That explains a lot." Saru felt absolutely ridiculous. He couldn't see anything when they weren't on and he never seemed to noticed he could see everything perfectly fine during their actions. But then he realized that's why everything was foggy as well.

"Yeah well I wanted to see your beautiful face Misaki. Got a problem?" This time he was teasing Misaki for his girly name, not that it was an issue to him. 'Pass my the soap and scrub my balls.' Passed through Saru's mind but he decided he shouldn't say that if he wanted to be able to stand tomorrow.

Misaki raised his eyebrow. "Or your just dumb," he retorted. He started getting a headache from the glasses he was wearing and took them off, tossing them on the bathroom rug. Misaki then reached for the shampoo and started washing his hair and scrubbing it in. It smelled like Saru.

Saru pushed aside Misaki's hands so he could wash his hair for him. He was scrubbing small circles throughout the long hair, playing with the foam slightly. Spiking it ever so often.

Misaki let Saru play with his hair like he always did and reveled in the feeling. When the shampoo was out he twirled around and engulfed Saru in a hug. "My beautiful Monkey..." He murmured softly like he always did when he was drunk. He felt the water pour down them both and smiled.

He looked up at Saru. "Your turn." He said cheerfully. He slathered more shampoo onto his hands and reached up, entwining them in Saru's hair while pulling him down for a wet kiss. He massaged Saru's scalp.

The feeling was always nice of someone washing another's hair. But Saru hated how Misaki always got a little bit of soap in his eyes from being too short to properly wash his hair. "Damn you shorty!" He kissed back but let his slouch he had attained to compensate, happen. He leaned for kisses and walked lower than he should normally.

Misaki finished washing Saru's hair and all the soap bubbles were cleared down the drain.

"I'm done but I know you've got a routine for your hair," said Misaki.

"Yeah and you should know I don't use shampoo." Saru said this even though he had shampoo in his shower. The reason he had it was because he always thought shampoo smelled better than body wash and it made his skin smoother.

He picked up his bottle of conditioner and worked it from root to tip. Gently making progress and combing out the tangles. When he decided it was smooth enough he rinsed out the conditioner, using a wide tooth comb to get every tangle out for sure. He turned off the water. Before stepping out he squirted a quarter amount of conditioner in the palm of his hand to glide through his hair to make it non-frizzled until his next shower.

Once he stepped out of the shower he whipped his head like a wet dog spiking up his perfectly smoothed hair. "That isn't much of a routine. Sorry but it's a night shower." He grabbed his towel and roughly shimmed it down from root to tips spiking the already spiky hair more.

Misaki watched Saru wash his hair. "It's a routine if it has more than 2 steps." He wrapped a green towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom to get a snack. Sex was a workout, and it always made him really hungry.

Saru followed after not caring to wrap a towel around his waist, but he had dried his body. "Fatty." He said as he saw Misaki looking over his fridges food. "I am so bored Misaki. I wanna play a game. Play a game with me?" Saru came up to Misaki wrapping his arms around the older ones waist. "Please?"

"Kay." Normally he would shove Saru away and turn red from having Saru's naked body attack him, but he was a relatively happy drunk who liked contact. Misaki reached into the freezer and pulled out a box of chocolate ice cream. He closed the doors and reached inside one of Saru's kitchen drawers for a spoon before scooping up a big chunk and stuffing it in his mouth. "Wha kinna gem?" He said with his mouth full.

"That is disgusting. If you decide to blabber please talk with that crap not smacking around your pie hole." Saru was incredible irritated. He hated when Misaki did things like eat while talking. He couldn't help but find it cute at the same time though.

'Hmph.' He grabbed Saru's head and pressed their lips together, making him open them and pressing the ice cream into Saru's mouth. "Now it's in yours!" He said gleefully and laughed, running away from Saru before he was pummeled. It wasn't very often he got to rile Saru up. The boy was too fucking calm.

Saru glared down Misaki, while swallowing the ice cream that made it into his mouth. He didn't 'mind' ice cream, he did keep it in his house. He however particularly hated sticky things being stuck on his face, even if it was brought by a chaste kiss. "Fuck you."

He wiped his face with water in the sink before slowly coming towards Misaki. He hadn't cared to dry his face so it was still slightly wet and dripping.

Misaki's eyes widened and he squeaked at the sight of an irritated Saru stalking towards him. He swirled around and ran out the door and down the hall before coming to a door at the end of it. He tried jiggling the handle but it wouldn't budge. Locked. He was cornered at a dead-end and was vulnerable. Saru could probably do anything to him.

"Baby I won't hurt ya. Too much." Saru called down the hallway, a wide grin spreading on his face as he slowly moved closure. When the distance between them had fallen to inches he didn't lash out. He swept his arm around Misaki's waist, hugging him to his naked body. "I just took a shower." He scolded before leaning in to kiss Misaki, holding his chin up. "Mmn sweet." He said in a brief pause before going in for more.

"Mmmmm". Misaki wasn't sure if he was upset because he failed to rile up Saru or if he was happy to still be alive. He brought an arm around Saru's shoulder and stood on his tiptoes For better access. Saru tasted chocolatey and cold.

He pulled away. "So what is it you want to do Saruuu?"

"I could go for another round." He paused for a moment his eyes wandering over Misaki's body. "Want to see how good it would feel to switch places? Feel me? Neh? Sound good?" He dipped down licking Misaki's earlobe.

Misaki tensed up in a heartbeat. "Wh-what?" He said shakily.

His eyes darted around and he took a step back from Saru. "I don't think that's a good idea Saru."

He felt the world spinning even faster and began to panic, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. He whispered, "I can't."

"Fine. I have a little dare for you." Saru suddenly pulled off the towel wrapped around Misaki's waist, grabbing his member tightly yet comfortably. "Suck my dick." He began maniacally laughing and pumping Misaki's dick

Misaki still felt hesitant but when those white-hot flashes burst before his eyes he forgot all about it."Nghh!" His knees started to tremble and he had to reach a hand to grip Saru's arm to keep from falling. The flashes kept getting brighter and brighter until stars burst before his eyes as he came hard into Saru's hand with a yell. "Aargh!"

He breathed heavily for a few moments regaining his composure before looking into Saru's eyes and falling to his knees. "Fine."

"Oh I am just so glad to hear it." An unkind smile spread wide across his face. A smile like a serial killer, a reaper, before they took their next victim. Feeling pleasure from another death. "Heh. Tsk. I want to do this smoothly." He picked Misaki up balancing his weight on both his arms as a groom would a bride. "Let's do this in the bedroom." He moved towards the door, unlocking it with the skeleton key he kept above the door.

Saru's sudden attitude change confused Misaki and when he was picked up he squirmed a little. He absolutely loathed anything that made him feel like a girl or degraded his man card. Having 'Misaki' as a name was bad enough. "Nobody normal keeps their bedroom locked," he muttered, "or owns a skeleton key." He glanced up at Saru's face containing his crazy eyes and quickly looked away. What could Saru possibly be craving from him?

Saru threw Misaki onto a perfectly made bed. "Have a toy you ever wish for? I have them all." Saru flipped on a small lamp, illuminating the room in a soft light. "Ask me for anything Misaki." Saru passed around the room, his arm spread to show his collection. "Sound fun?" He said before tackling Misaki into the pillows.

He didn't kiss, fondle or do much of anything too kinky. He began tickling Misaki's sides. He had Misaki pinned down with his strong legs. No escape from brute force would release him.

Misaki couldn't help but make squealing noises when Saru tickled him and finally grabbed onto his wrists to make him stop. His eyes scanned the room and widened. "Holy shit Saru!"

His mouth opened in awe. His emotions were conflicting: fear for the unknown of what these did, concern for Saru's mental well-being, and excitement to use these toys.

"Where did you get all these?! HOW did you get all these? Why the fuck did you get so many and display them in your room like this? Holy mother of god!" He didn't understand any of this. "Saru what the hell!"

Saru burst out laughing at Misaki's face. "You're too fucking cute!" Saru roughly embarrassing Misaki. "Damn." He sat there simply holding the other.

"So... Want to try some out?" Saru gave an excited, dorky grin. "That is way I have them you know."

"I...err...I dunno.." He said. Misaki felt overwhelmed. A part of him did want to try it but he was still in shock and was a little scared of the unknown. Misaki wasn't very good at trying new things, but he did want to make Saru happy. This was just the most bizarre situation. "I don't know how..." He said nervously, biting his lip and looking at all of the colorful toys around him made of all shapes and sizes. "What do these things even do?"

"It's okay. You can experiment on me." Saru had only tried a few of his things, and even then he didn't know what he was doing. He had the basic understanding; enough to be able to have some fun. "I have an idea. What about if we play a game? Like truth or dare I guess. Or we could just fool around. I am down with anything as long as your sexy body is in the room." Saru let his tongue sweep across his lips to the images of Misaki playing with him.

Misaki was transfixed on Saru's tongue wetting his lips to a rosy pink, but then looked up at Saru's eyes. Eyes that he trusted even if they were a little crazy. "Okay. Truth or dare. We can do that." He looked around the room again, not knowing what to start with. "How about you dare me first Saru?"

"Fine I dare you to try out the most eye-catching item in here." Saru had a demonic smile spreading wide across his smooth face. He had many toys and was excited to see what Misaki would choose first. What caught his eye. What he really liked. He wanted to know how kinky his blushing uke was.

"Um okay."

Misaki wiggled out of Saru's embrace and got out of the bed, circling the room. He felt all of his blood rushing to his cheeks by just looking at the toys. He did a once over then pondered. He ruled out all of the dildos and vibrators: he definitely did not want something going up his ass. It was a secret fear of his. He didn't want to go for the paddles and whips the first time, he just wasn't ready for that. Misaki didn't like feeling vulnerable. He finally settled on a purple elasticity circular item with fake jewels on the outside. Misaki didn't know what it was but it seemed to be the safest. He picked it up, face redder than his hair and not even daring to look at Saru, and handed it to him. "Here."

"Aww. I wanted to stick something up your ass." Saru began pouting slightly but took the object from Misaki. "This here son is cock ring. It does this and that and makes sex more exciting." Saru spoke in an overly cheerful voice and instead of offering comfort gave off an intimidating vibe. "You just slide it on your penis and have sex. Here I will show you." Saru put Misaki in the object making sure it was on correctly. "See now I have to make you enjoy it good and hard."

Saru began to fiddle with Misaki down south. His hand moving with incredible accuracy to cause the most pleasure. He pumped and and massaged, seeming to apply all attention to pleasing Misaki. His breathing became sensual and other hand brushing softly to send shivers down the other. "I am down for truth or dare as long as it's exciting." Saru whispered in a husky voice directly into Misaki's ear.

"Fuck!" This felt way better than just a normal hand-job. The intensity was tripled. "Fee-e-els goo-o-od!" He stuttered out. He looked down , watching Saru's hand move back and forth akin his shaft. His dick was engorged with blood and was leaking slightly with pre-cum. It was definitely bigger than normal. "Ahh ha ha!" He screamed. Misaki felt like he was so close yet so far. This had never happened before. "Saru please!" He whimper-yelled. "Suck me!"

"Well fine! Aren't you needy." Saru gripped as he descended where his hand was with his mouth. He nibbled at the tip and trailed his tongue around the erect cock. He took a deep breath before taking the member in his mouth. He was trying to go as far as he could without setting off his sensitive gag reflex. He set up a steady rhythm designed for Misaki's enjoyment.

"Nyaaaa!" Misaki yelled as he felt Saru's mouth around him. He gripped Saru's hair tightly with his hands as if he were afraid he would remove his head. The inside of Saru always feels so good, but this time the pleasure was heightened to the extreme. It didn't take long. "Coming!" He shouted in warning!"

"Saruhikoooo!" He came harder than he ever had in his life.

Saru spit out most of what came into his mouth only swallowing what he couldn't get out of his mouth. "I love you, but that shit is nasty. I know people are all like 'mmn your taste is so delicious', well bullshit! I hate it. It's too damn sweet." It wasn't uncommon for Saru to complain. His gag reflex had a low tolerance he was just trained to ignore it. In the end he really just enjoyed seeing Misaki so happy.

He kissed Misaki pulling off ring, smiling softly. "Your turn again." He was entirely thrilled with his random plan. Happy he had just decided to clean the barely used collection before heading out that day. "Pig."

Misaki felt like he was floating and inhaled and exhaled deep breaths for a minute or too. He had never felt more elated in his life. He slid to the floor and just sat with his back against the bed for a few moments.

He looked up at Saru. "Shut up Monkey."

Misaki closed his eyes and leaned his head back, thinking of what to do to Saru. He thought of all of the toys on the shelves that he could torture Saru with. He perked up when he thought of the perfect thing and smirked.

"I dare you to let me handcuff you to the bed."

"Sure if I can top while handcuffed to the bed." He paused for a second letting his stupidity sink in. "Alright I really don't know why I have all the bondage, that makes me want to try out the pressure point tying up thing. I am down with the handcuffs but with that I dare you to use one of the during sex anal action toys."

Saru's attention to one object wasn't very long-lasting. He was thinking of new positions to try to whether or not the cuffs would end up hurting him. He was ready to do anything for Misaki as long as Misaki stayed his.

"Neh? What do you say?" His throat was already watering to the ideas. The ideas the swarmed his mind were such beautifully indecent images.

Misaki narrowed his eyes. "You can't negotiate your dares Monkey." Misaki was finally able to stand and did so. His temper was rising and he yelled. "I told you I don't want to fucking bottom and I definitely don't want something going up my ass. Why can't you fucking understand?"

Misaki was just so scared of something going in him. The idea was degrading and all he could think about was pain. He knew Saru seemed to enjoy it enough, but Saru was pretty masochistic so he couldn't really judge off that. He was worried Saru would somehow guilt him into it, and in all honesty he wasn't ready for that kind of thing. If Saru was going to force him to do something then he wasn't gonna play.

"Why can't you just leave it?" He asked, voice now small.

"Oh Misaki!" Saru moaned in an overly erotic fashion. "Must I teach you how one feels? What does to your MIND! Heh." Saru rolled off the bed. He began looking over the instruments as to discover everything about them. "Easy or amazing?" He kept a constant mumble of things that would happen if he chose that, or what would happen if he chose this.

"I will show you one and you can handcuff me when you get used to it. Then I want you to try the beads. Deal?" He picked up the vibrator, rubbing some lubricant on it as he walked in a circle before hopping onto the bed. He threw the bottle to the side and quickly spread his legs wide.

"Nghh!" He cried out as he inserted the tool in, turning it on. He was already panting heavily and giving moans. In part he made the noise because of the pleasure, also because Misaki felt embarrassed for liking the noise he felt, but this time to make Misaki want to try. "Come on. Use it on me! It only hurts if the other doesn't use anything to make you slick." He said his lines in as calm of a manner as he could pull off in the situation he was in. "Please? Mi-sa-KI!" He whined the name out ending up going off on the 'ki'.

Once again Misaki's face turned red. "I...I.." He stuttered out. He couldn't help but feel turned on at the sight of Saru fucking himself with a big plastic toy and the moans Saru made were music to his ears. He was scared of being penetrated but he wanted Saru MORE. He felt himself walking to the bed and climbing to reach Saru. "Okay."

He took the vibrating dildo by the end that wasn't inside Saru and began thrusting it in and out of him, as far as it could go. He gave Saru a quick peck on the lips then brought his attention back to Saru's hole and the dildo.

"Misaki!" Saru let his hands drop to the sheets. As everything blurred and the only thing he was positive about was that 'it' feels good. He was calling, moaning, groaning barely comprehensible commands. His body enable to say more than a syllable at a time. "SEE! Heh. Good. Ugghn!" He was gripping the sheets to find stability in his loud state. Each trust was perfectly hitting his prostate; causing him to go insane.

His knuckles were turning white as his grip became tighter and he was trying not to let the tingly sensation distract him from his master plan. Yet it felt so amazing he barely knew he was on a bed and the only two words he could say being 'yes' and 'Misaki'.

Misaki was happy he could make Saru scream his name so loud and briefly thought that maybe using one of these on himself wouldn't be so bad. He moaned hearing Saru's wanton sounds and was unbelievably aroused for the fourth time that evening. But first comes first: satisfying Saru.

He wrapped his hand around Saru's cock and began pumping the leaking member. "Come for me Saruhiko," he breathed into his ear.

"MI-SA-KI!" The sensation of the vibrator hitting him, and Misaki's hand wrapping around him proved to be too much. He arched his back as he came hard screaming out the name, 'ki' being drawn out 'til he finished. He felt small tears on his eyes like those from laughing so hard, just this was from too much greatness.

"See." His vision was off and his voice was rough. "Feels. So. Good." He looked up at Misaki squinting his eyes in a meek smile. "Damn come on it feels so good. I swear I will use lube and it wont hurt like a bitch. Even earlier it only hurt because we got too hasty. But the pain subsided as you started ramming me just so. Eh Misaki?" He was bracing himself on Misaki's shoulders, trying not to collapse from looking at Misaki directly in the eyes.

Misaki stroked Saru's hair for a few moments thinking, biting his lip before he nodded. He wanted to feel as good as Saru. And hey, try everything once right? He was still scared but he was willing to let Saru do this.

"Okay make me ready."

"Haha there's the spirit " Saru grabbed the bottle from the side of him. "Ready to be amazed?" Saru wasn't asking for an answer, it was obvious by this when he suddenly jumped on Misaki.

He was positioned between Misaki's spread legs. "Mmn haha!" He leaned over Misaki's body, planting a kiss on Misaki's as he inserted an already slick finger. His kiss turned to tongue as he inserted another digit. He made sure he was being gentle as he began to move his fingers, and provide an efficient distraction with his diligent kiss.

Misaki grabbed onto the bed sheets with one hand and squeezed. It felt strange. He had never had anything go up his butt before. He made small whines and whimpers.

"Feels strange.." He said warily in between kisses. He kissed back, thankful for the distraction.

"Of course it does sweetie. It will feel good in a sec." Saru stared at Misaki a moment before pecking his forehead, removing his fingers. "Ready?"

Saru walked away from the bed grabbing yet another toy, the beads. "Now don't get scared and tense up or it will feel worse." He warned as he was flipping Misaki onto his stomach. He inserted the beads slowly until they were to the right spot, then he laid on his back awaiting Misaki. He said with unwavering vigor, "Now fuck me."

Strange. So so strange. That's all Misaki could think with these round balls up inside him. He tried his hardest to relax and breathed heavily. He could do this.

"O-okay" he managed to get out between his heavy breathing and whimpering noises. It was hard to talk or think when concentrating so hard on not tensing up and feeling even more pain besides the small sting he felt as they stretched him a little. He got up on his knees, balls rolling inside him, and plunged into Saru in one go, since Saru was already prepared. He shuddered at the weird feeling of movement in his lower body.

He began thrusting into Saru and gasped as he felt the beads rubbing up against his inner walls. He felt them rub a certain spot and he lost his vision for a second. "Oh!"

As he thrusted, they kept rubbing up against his prostate, making him shaky and light-headed. The pressure of Saru around his cock raised the intensity to a whole nother level. He moaned loudly.

"Oh. Someone seems to LIKE it." Saru tried to tease as he himself was being stimulated.

He realized he wasn't on drugs around when Misaki was running from him. He couldn't fully remember what had happened before then but he had a good guess how much went down.

"Ahh!" He decided screw stressing about what happened or not, he was in the fucking zone. "Yes! Mi-sa-KI!" He was meeting the thrust with his hips. Greedily taking in all of Misaki.

Misaki couldn't even HEAR Saru, all of his attention was focused on the harsh tingly feelings all throughout his body and the pressure building up inside him. His voice felt raw from screaming, but what he was saying he didn't know. Misaki knew he was done for. He remembered to pump Saru to speed up his release, and while pumping he felt his arousal lurch inside him. His seed shot out of him into Saru. "Aaaaahhhhh!"

Saru remembered to pull the beads out before Misaki had finished his orgasm. His mind was rather lost but he wanted Misaki to be completely pleasured. His edge was coming but he hadn't hit it in unison with Misaki like they usually did and he needed more. He felt slightly bad but it wasn't completely his fault Misaki couldn't hold out longer this time.

Misaki swayed a little and fell on top of Saru, Shuddering. He made small noises at the back of his throat and felt like his muscles had been pulled and squeezed until they turned to mush. This was his fourth orgasm of the night and he was exhausted. He lazily brought his hand down to continue pumping Saru to completion, feeling bad that he denied him by cumming first. After Saru came, he was going to fall asleep.

"Heh." Saru wasn't as close as he felt Misaki thought he was. He rolled Misaki off of him, giving yet another kiss on Misaki's brow. "Sleep now." He could tell Misaki was too out of it to give him a decent hand job so he decided he could finish for himself.

He tried to stand up to go to the bathroom to finish, but he was still too excited to move and collapsed gracefully onto the floor. He began to pump himself, back against the bed and eyes close. All he needed to think of for a push was Misaki tonight.

"Hmmm" Misaki hummed and feeling well spent, let go of Saru and relaxed onto the covers turning and wrapping his arms around a pillow in substitution for Saru's body. His eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Saru finished off silently and quickly after he had rolled onto the floor. He moaned a quiet, "Misaki" as he came. He sat there a moment cherishing the moment and day before getting up to clean.

He cleared and cleaned the toys. Putting the toys back out of sight before climbing into bed to snuggle up close to the snoozing Misaki. "Good night. I hope you enjoyed tonight as much as I did," was said before he finally closed his eyes. His breathing calmed to Misaki's. His dream of a date with Misaki.

Misaki was a heavy sleeper, so he slept through the whole night without interruption. And he never failed to sleep past ten.

Misaki dreamed of two blue and red monsters fighting one another, with the blue having long razor-sharp claws and the red having wheels for feet. Bodies were strewn around them, including his and Saru's. He screamed and screamed but since he was dead, nothing came out and he could only watch through his glassy eyes.

Misaki wouldn't remember this dream in the morning.

* * *

Authors Notes -

Deaths Lie(Drazzy): Okay I promise I will do a better job about the grammar, (which I am horrible with) but I did grammar check it more than once I swear. So I just want to say I really like Energystarelite because she is awesome and you all should too. Thank you for making it to the end I really hope you liked it.


	2. Sunday

Saru wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Misaki. He had many times he would just wake up for a few moments before crashing again. Being a light sleeper never bothered Saru since he could easily wake up and stare at Misaki like he did now.

It was 9:49 a.m bit late to still be sleeping to Saru since his insomniac self never slept in past 7 unless his body really had it's toll. He didn't mind Misaki's inability to not be able to wake up for at least another ten minutes. Saru loved looking at his face so calm and peaceful. So there he sat combing Misaki's hair with his fingers, smiling ever so softly.

At around 10:05 when Misaki stirred and mumbled incoherent thoughts, starting to wake up. "Mmmmm what?" He opened his eyes and the sudden brightness blinded him. "Aaaarg!" He groaned, squeezing them shut again. He could feel a pounding in his head signaling that he had a major hangover.

"Head hurts!"

"That's why you shouldn't drink so much, idiot." Saru let his hand leave Misaki's hair and just watched him. He knew he couldn't touch him as he woke up, unless he wanted to be viciously screamed at for a while.

Misaki just groaned again. His head pounded and he clutched it, curling into the fetal position.

"Fucking hell!"

Last night was really hazy. He could remember random snippets but as a whole it just seemed like a big blob. He cursed himself for drinking so much, promising he would never do it again. Even though he would.

"Dammit! Bring me that hangover shit you have to make it fucking go away!"

"No. You have to do something for me." Saru liked playing this game. He may get fucked in the end but he liked the game for the same reason. His Misaki was always cute when he was out of it, so torturing him in that state was ten times better to Saru.

"MONKEY! WHATEVER! GET IT FOR ME!" Misaki screamed at Saru, groaning when the loud noise he was making made his head throb. As long as he got rid of this hangover quickly he could sacrifice a little bit of pain.

"Tell me your favorite part from last night." Saru knew Misaki would end up racking his brains for the answer in his fogged up brain. "Then I will go get it for you."

Misaki was irritated beyond belief. "Fuck you," he growled.

He couldn't remember much, and it was making his head hurt even more trying to think about it. He remembered Saru having toys, and chasing him down the hall, and fucking. He went with the general answer.

"When we fucked," he hissed at Saru. He stuck out his hand. "Now give it to me."

Saru just smiled at the answer. "Which time?" He wanted to know if Misaki had liked the little kinks from yesterday still today. He could help clear Misaki's mind and give him more of a chance to remember, but then it wouldn't be as fun.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, THE TIMES I CAME!" Misaki was extremely close to punching Saru in the face. "PLEASE SARU!"

"You came more than once. Each time I played with you. I believe you came four times or so. " Saru was enjoying pissing off Misaki and wasn't about to let up until he got a direct answer.

"SHUT UP!" Misaki's cheeks blushed red and the blood rushing to his head was not helping his head ache. He was becoming enraged. "JUST GIVE ME THE HANGOVER SHIT!" He clenched his fist, prepared to knock Saru's lights out of he said one for fucking irritating thing.

"Grr fine. I think we went normally the first time. Err hand-job the second time you came. Oral maybe yeah third. And you have to remember the fourth for yourself." Saru picked Misaki up heading to the living room. He figured if Misaki walked he'd A fall over from the hangover, and B have a guess at the last orgasm.

Misaki was not in any state to try to fight to get away from Saru, so he allowed himself to be picked up, silently fuming inside. He didn't respond to Saru's recount on their sex life last night. He really didn't care what they did, especially when he could barely remember. He just wanted the stupid headache to go away. He groaned again at another particularly hard throb in his temple and buried his head in his hands.

'Damn cutie is trying to guilt trip me! Dammit it won't work!' Saru thought looking down at the pained Misaki. "Fine. But you have to be my slave today."

Saru dropped Misaki onto the couch and headed into the kitchen to create his perfect hangover cure.

'Fucking finally,' Misaki thought. He started to relax into the cushions and waited for his cure. He closed his eyes and tried to think of calming thoughts.

Saru's first step in making his potion was adding a lot of vegetables, a good reason for Saru to never get drunk, and some fruit. He also added a scoop of protein powder. The shake itself took a few moment's to make but Saru felt like adding an extra special ingredient, not that it did too much to help the hangover. The real cure was the nasty leaves he added in with the other veggies, but he liked to believe his jizz was the magical ingredient.

This 'magical ingredient' made Misaki wait quite some time until the drink was ready. Saru got some help thinking of last night as motivation to make the drink.

"Oi! Are you done yet?" Misaki called from his place in the couch. The only thing that'd ever cure his hangovers were Saru's special remedy, and without it his headaches would increasingly get worse until it turned into a full on migraine. Which was about to happen if he didn't get the drink soon.

Saru finished in a cup, trying not to laugh at himself. "One more moment let your doctor work." Saru called back in an overly sweetened voice as he pulled up his pants.

He poured a few ounces into the smoothie and mixed it in the blender to make everything perfectly smooth. He rinsed the jizz cup before pouring a glass for Misaki.

"Here honey. This will make it all better." Saru said the lines as a mother would to a three-year old trying to get them to swallow nasty cough syrup. He was already fighting a smile from emerging before Misaki even had the cup to his lips.

Misaki gulped the drink down as quickly as possible. He sighed at the feeling of almost instant relief. "Thanks Saru."

Then he realized he was still buck naked. "Arggggh!" He yelled and fumbled for a pillow, covering himself up. "Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing clothes monkey?!"

"Because I don't care. Idiot." If you want I can take off my pants. Then we can be fully naked together!" Saru felt like dying rolling on the floor to how Misaki looked.

He had ended up putting on pajama pants when he used the restroom before Misaki had showed signs of wanting to get up. He wasn't entirely sure how they had got there though, but that was the only time he had been up to grab them. He was still not wearing boxers or a shirt so he was having fun playing with the waistband, indicating he would take them off.

Misaki glared at Saru. "No. Shut up."

He hoisted himself to his feet, only to feel a sudden pain in his backside and fall down. He was in shock for a moment, and rolled his hips back and forth, testing them. His as felt slightly sore and almost felt like it was throbbing a little.

Misaki looked up wide eyes at Saru. "What the hell did you fucking do to me monkey?!"

Had he bottomed? He couldn't remember but judging by his sore ass he must have. Misaki was terrified of finding out the answer.

"Mmn? Oh nothing. " Saru was rather happy to see Misaki had realized he had done something extra last night. "And you can walk. You made me make you breakfast in bed the first time we did it."

Saru knew Misaki hadn't really asked him to cook, or made the first move to get in each others pants; but Saruhiko Fushimi isn't one to not hold grudges or blame other people. He decided he wanted to make Misaki slightly aware of 'yes Saru doesn't always need it hard, he likes to be able to walk.'

"Besides." He was about to tell him he hadn't actually bottomed but he decided he should have a bit more fun. "Actually never mind. Don't worry honey the pain isn't as bad as you think and you get used to it. As long as the other properly prepares you, which I did. So would you like anything?"

Saru decided if he ever wanted to top he'd need to show Misaki it wasn't as bad as he thought either. So he'd play the double mind fuck game and get what he wanted either way.

Misaki looked up at him horrified. He had been expecting an answer like this, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it. "Wha-what?"

Misaki stood up, wincing while doing so, all the while glaring at Saru. Misaki hated the idea of bottoming and knew Saru must have tricked him into it. "You're a dick," he hissed and stomped,limping a little while doing so, out of the room.

"He loves me." Saru decided gleefully hoping behind Misaki in a Saruhiko fashion. He went into the bathroom to grab some ibuprofen and then to get a drink for Misaki.

Saru didn't think too much on Misaki's reaction. If Misaki asked he wouldn't lie about what he remembered. He knew however Misaki would jump to the conclusion he had bottomed and not care to ask.

Misaki put on his boxers and a white t-shirt, still seething. How could he have bottomed and not even remembered? And how could Saru do that knowing he wouldn't remember? Misaki was furious.

He put on a pair of Saru's pants and went back to the living room putting on his shoes. Saru was nowhere in sight. "I'm leaving." He barked to Saru and slammed the door as hard as he could when he did.

"Misaki don't." Saru carelessly placed the stuff in his hands on the counter running after Misaki. When Saru shut his door he didn't bother to put on a shirt or shoes. It didn't take less than a minute until he grabbed Misaki's shoulder.

"Babe. I don't really know what happened the first part of the night, but I am sure we had sex based on a strong feeling. If you want I'll tell you what I do remember. Just don't storm off. Why would you leave anyways? At least let me make you breakfast."

That easily Saru lost to his Misaki in his clothes and normal cuteness. Misaki was the only one who could possibly make him lose control of a situation so easily.

Misaki was still pissed off, but could never turn down Saru's breakfast "fine," he growled.

He turned back around, glaring at the ground, and marched back into Saru's house, fists clenched.

"Good boy." Saru was about to kiss Misaki's head when he passed but thought differently right before contact. "What would you like for breakfast? I am all yours. Just normal human proportions."

Saru went into his kitchen and began cleaning it for use of all his counter space. He rinsed and put up the small amount of dishes he had out, threw out the trash including the empty ice cream container. He finished wiping the counters before putting on his apron.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." He huffed, and sat at the counter, crossing his arms. He watched Saru clean and didn't offer to help. He was still mad at him. Misaki waited silently for Saru to start talking about what happened.

"I am not going to say the entire nights adventure. But I will answer any direct questions." Saru said when he had enough of Misaki's gaze boring into him. He got out the ingredients for the pancakes and began making them. "I have some other stuff if you want anything besides pancakes."

Misaki glared, rolling his jaw sound before deciding to get straight to the point.

"Did you fuck me?" He said, face red in anger and embarrassment.

"Um slightly. Explain?" Saru said as he flipped his first batch of pancakes onto a plate. "I have bacon." He said this trying to get Misaki to eat more than just carbs. He may not eat his vegetables but he always eats something more than just bread.

Misaki spluttered. "What the hell do you mean slightly? Did you put your dick up my ass or not?"

He drenched his pancakes in syrup all the while giving Saru the evil eye and fuming.

"Oh that. No." Saru decided he didn't care if Misaki wanted bacon he did so he was going to make it.

He got the bacon out and began making it on the stove. He had half a bowl of mix left as he piled the last round onto a plate making that six-teen finished pancakes. He liked listening to the sizzle of bacon, and making food with his dear; whether his 'dear' happened to be glaring daggers at him or not.

A flood of relief flowed through Misaki's body, but then a flood of even more anger. "THEN WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU LET ME THINK THAT AND WHY DOES MY ASS HURT SO MUCH?!"

He stabbed at his pancakes,imagining then to be Saru's face. "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS."

"Now now sweetie I never said I did or didn't you let yourself think that. And it was because you are always thinking 'oh lets just fuck hard and not use lube!' THAT SHIT FUCKING HURTS!" Saru slammed the counter when he said this. "We used beads and you're not exactly used to the feeling god dammit." Saru turned off the stove and glared at Misaki.

Misaki jumped a little in his chair when Saru slammed his hand down, then narrowed his eyes again. "I YOU HAVE A PROBLEM YOU SHOULD FUCKING SAY SO INSTEAD OF ASSUMING I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU'RE THINKING!"

He clenched his fork. "YOU KNEW YOU WERE LETTING ME THINK THAT, STOP DOING SHIT LIKE THAT TO ME!"

He thought by 'stop doing shit like that to me' Misaki was talking about the beads. "YOU ENJOYED IT LAST NIGHT!" Saru wasn't exactly pissed but he was annoyed. "Tsk." He clicked his tongue in anger.

"I know what you're normally thinking before you say so." He wasn't lying. He normally did know what Misaki wanted or needed; it was just if he ignored it or not.

"OH ALRIGHT! LETS JUST DRUG MISAKI AND RAPE HIM BECAUSE HIS BODY 'ENJOYS' IT! DON'T PLAY THAT CARD ON ME!"He knew Saru didn't rape him, but he was still angry and very embarrassed.

"WHAT THE FUCK! You were the one who brought out the alcohol and forced me to do drugs! I am pretty sure there was no rape last night. But I can fucking tell you while I was under drugs, you fucked me hard without anything because I AM IN PAIN BY JUST STANDING!" Saru was now pissed that Misaki could even say that to him.

Saru was ready to just scream at Misaki 'More than half the dumb idea's are yours, and all those those dumb idea's end with pain. More precisely me in pain, not you,' if it wouldn't end up hurting him more in the end Saru never cries and he was pretty damn close just from pure anger. "

Misaki sucked in his breath and looked down at his plate of finished pancakes. He felt so ashamed. Misaki knew he should have never suggested that Saru had raped him, no matter how angry Saru had made him. He never even considered that Saru might be in pain too. Misaki was very hot headed and hated being taunted, but he knew he had taken it way too far.

He felt tears threatening to come out at the corner of his eyes. "Your right Saru. I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

Saru was too shocked to answer for a few moments; he wasn't even sure he had kept his mouth shut and his eyes from going big. He didn't expect Misaki to apologize. He turned back on the stove and finished cooking.

"Do you want thirds? I made a lot for you." Saru felt a bit guilty now but what he said wasn't a lie, and it had calmed Misaki down.

"Yeah. Thanks." He said in the same quiet tone. He still couldn't bring himself to look up at Saru and busied himself with turning the syrup puddles on his plate into shapes with his fork. Misaki rubbed a nervous tic in the back of his neck and bit his lip, willing the tears to go away. Misaki was not about to let himself act like a girl by crying about his sex life and fights. He hoped Saru wouldn't notice anything unusual.

Saru finished the food placing the bacon and pancakes on different plates, he didn't make a plate for himself.

He came over to Misaki placing a kiss on his head. "It's okay babe." He tilted Misaki's head up so the were looking eye to eye, faces inches apart.

Misaki looked at him watery eyed before throwing his arms around Saru's neck and burying his face in the crook of it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he kept muffling into it. Misaki still felt extremely guilty so he just held on to Saru, and squeezed so Saru would understand. Misaki wasn't good with using words to describe his feelings that weren't anger or frustration.

Saru held Misaki close in return."It's okay," Saru said as he felt tears gathering at the brim of his eyes. "Because I love you." As he said those words the tears leaked down his cheeks. "I would do anything for you."

"I love you too." Misaki whispered into his neck and shook as he finally gave into his tears. Whenever Saru cried Misaki couldn't help but bawl with him, it always broke his heart.

Misaki was not one to toss 'I love you's around, but if there was ever an appropriate time it was now.

Hearing Misaki say those three words made Saru completely break his dam on the river of tears. He felt like he was silently sobbing into Misaki's shoulders, gripping for some sort of stability he was sure would never enter his deranged life.

"Sorry" Misaki whispered one final time. He rubbed Saru's back and kissed the top of his head like Saru had done so many times to him. "Love you." He held Saru and cried with him until he ran out of tears.

Saru climbed into Misaki's lap, pressing his back into the hard chair when he moved his lips to Misaki's. He quickly moved away off Misaki's lap, picked him up, while still keeping his lips to the others and made his way to the bedroom.

He dropped Misaki onto the pillows of the unmade bed and climbed over him. He still had a calm steady flow of tears as he began sucking a little above Misaki's left collar-bone. "I don't care if we have school tomorrow. You're mine and that damn uniform will cover this mark," Saru said before going back to make his mark more apparent on Misaki.

"Okay" he whispered, face still blotchy and wet as he cradles Saru's head with one of his hands. He hummed in approval as Saru licked and nipped at his skin.

When Misaki felt like the mark was probably dark enough, he guided Saru's head upwards and kissed him softly and slowly. It didn't happen often, but he secretly loved comforting Saru, even if Misaki would never admit how sweet he could sometimes be.

Saru let his head get dragged into a kiss. He didn't want to say how, though not often, he loved when Misaki tried to comfort him. He didn't want to push for sex or anything so he brought his body to a cuddling position. He really did like cuddling. He loved to feel Misaki's warm body pressed to his cold one.

Misaki wrapped his arms around Saru and snuggled into him. Their food had remained forgotten. He just wanted to hold, and be held by Saru.

He hated being a sap and if anyone knew he thought things like that he would deny it. Misaki sighed and let his body mold into Saru's.

Saru didn't care to eat if he could remain happy in Misaki's arms. Pressed into his small, lean body. Forgetting about everything outside his small bubble of happiness like no one else existed. Like none of his unhappiness existed. His happiness felt like it would only exist with Misaki so he always pushed away his dark dreams of Misaki hating him away at times like these.

"Saru?" Misaki said softly against his skin. "Sorry I made you cry." He kissed Saru's shoulder with his lips. "Don't be upset."

Saru felt like crying even more when Misaki said that. He felt so weak when he was in Misaki's arms.

"I wasn't crying because of that." He was a bit embarrassed by why he was crying. He wasn't a crybaby. He wouldn't let himself be one. "I was crying because I meant what I said."

He didn't want to admit he loved Misaki again no matter how true it was. He would break out in tears again which he couldn't have. He decided before he said it he'd only say it when he absolutely needed to.

"Well me too."

Misaki rubbed Saru's back again to try to soothe him.

"It's okay. I cried too."

Saru didn't have the nerve to tell Misaki that their crying was very different. Misaki would cry at everything, while he cried at barely anything. "Thanks." Saru lightly kissed Misaki again, swearing his cheeks had to be bright red with how warm they felt to him at that moment.

Misaki never saw Saru flushed so this was like a treat for him. He kissed his cheek and wiggled away from him. "I'll be right back."

Even though Misaki hadn't actually made the breakfast, he could still set it up and deliver it to Saru, and it would still count right? He put both plates of already made food on a tray, and brought it into Saru's room. He picked up the fork he brought, and cut up a piece of pancake, stabbing it and bringing it up to Saru's mouth. "Eat."

Saru felt his heart drop when he saw Misaki do that. It was so cute his whole chest was quaking. He shyly took the pancake, chewing slowing in shock. He felt like his whole body was shaking and he prayed to his to no one Misaki couldn't tell.

He was a bit scared Misaki would try to feed all the food he cooked to him, and he knew if it was by Misaki's hand he'd take every last bite.

Misaki smiled. "Good."

He continued feeding Saru the pancakes and bacon till there was one more pancake left. He stared it down for a while then looked up sheepishly. "Hey Saru, you wouldn't mind if I had this one right?"

He was enjoying feeding Saru, but he could only be around chocolate chip pancakes for so long before he gave in to eating it.

Saru felt like screaming 'dear god! YES! I don't have a fucking black hole for a damn stomach like you do! I was stuffed more than 3 pancakes ago.' But he didn't.

"Sure anything for you." He gave a rare smile before kissing Misaki's forehead.

"Nice!" Misaki said excitedly, and shoved it in his mouth, scarfing it down. "Des ahr suh guhd!" He exclaimed with his mouth still full. He never cared much for manners.

He gulped and licked any remaining chocolate off of his lips. Misaki grinned at Saru. "What do you want to do today?"

Anytime after Saru cried, Misaki would wait on him hand and foot for the rest of the day. Today was no exception. If Saru knew the effect he had on Misaki while crying, he could probably make him his slave. Misaki decided that for the rest of the day his goal was to make Saru smile.

"I want to say sex but that would be I wanted to walk at school normally. They pick on me enough no reason to give them more cause for my walking." Saru wasn't crying anymore, but he felt were the tears had dried into his skin like an acid burning the flesh.

He thought maybe a day in but he was already sick of his house. "Can I sleepover at your place?" Saru decided then he'd escape his ritzy apartment. "After we..." He forgot they didn't have money either so a date was out of the question. "Err go to like the park or something."

Misaki thought of somewhere fun to go. The park wasn't exactly it. "I bet we can sneak into that amusement park in the next town over, if we find a loose board in the fence. Want to do that?" He asked Saru.

He had wanted to go for ages but the line to get in was always too long and he had no money. He hasn't ever been to an amusement park before, and he doubted Saru had either. Misaki had heard some boys talking about how they had snuck in last weekend. "Come on, I bet it'll be fun."

"Err Misaki you do realize that once you get in there is still more fees right? I mean you also have to have a bracelet to get on the rides and for certain rides pay more money." Saru hadn't really ever been to an amusement park either but he had researched them for a date with Misaki thinking he'd enjoy it. "I am still willing to go. I'd go anywhere if you're with me."

Misaki pouted. He hadn't thought of that through. "I could take some money from my mothers wallet. She wouldn't notice. It's not like she is ever home anyways." He said the idea out loud, but had already made up his mind to do it so it wasn't really a suggestion. "I can run home and get it."

"Please don't leave me." Saru knew if he was left alone in the middle of his emotional break down he'd either end up with his arms being cut, burned or him on drugs. "We can still go though I mean we will probably see a dick from school, so we could just steal their wristband, or something."

Saru was also rather scared of Misaki's mother. Saru may have a scary dad, but he never had to see him really so it wasn't too bad when he came to visit. But Misaki's mom seemed to have a shorter fuse than Misaki, and it was terrifying when she went off. She was like a demonic midget, that when she kicked you out of her house she literally kicked you out the house. Doing something irrational and trying to get you out the open window. That had only happened last week when she had walked in on Saru giving Misaki a kiss on the head, and had she freaked. Somehow Misaki was able to make her think that they weren't dating though. "Scary midget." Saru accidentally said aloud.

Misaki paused when Saru asked him to stay and looked down at his face, eyelashes still clumped, wet cheeks still stained and shiny. His heart melted a little. "I'll stay right here." He reached for Saru's hand and squeezed, giving him a small smile.

Stealing the wristbands wasn't such a bad idea: Misaki was good at fighting and Saru was very manipulative, so they made a great team when they wanted to. They could probably con two bracelets off someone. "I bet we can find someone dumb enough to give us two tickets," he voiced aloud.

"Never underestimate the power of us!" Saru jumped out of the bed stripping himself of his pants, since he still wasn't wearing clean underwear, or really any underwear. "I am still bigger than you!" He was looking down when he said this, talking about cock size.

Misaki blinked. "What? No!" He pouted. The tender moment was gone.

"Just fucking get dressed." He left the room to find his shoes.

Saru liked the moment of cuteness. But he felt like breaking out in tears if it had continued.

He was ready to die laughing, but was holding his breath from Misaki's reaction. "Your just mad cause you know it's true!" He quickly got dressed putting on a peach colored tee-shirt.

He rushed into the bathroom to put on deodorant. "Misaki get your sticky ass in here and put this on!" He called out as he left the girls vanilla deodorant on the counter.

"Is not!" He yelled from the other room, while tying up his shoes and still pouting. He huffed and walked into the bathroom, to see the girly deodorant. "IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?" He roared. He threw it in the trash can with as much force as he could muster, then opened the cabinet to put on some normal men's deodorant. "Bastard!"

"Hey!" Saru grabbed the deodorant out of the trash can. "I happen to use this." Saru said that with all seriousness. He liked the smell better, which is why he had tried to give it to Misaki as well. "Haven't you ever noticed how smooth, hairless, and absolutely delicious smelling I am?" Saru said this in a joking matter, but he was serious.

"Oh." Misaki had thought Saru was making fun of his girl name again. He didn't even know what to think of this, but now that he thought about it Saru did smell more girly than normal. He gave him a face. "Good god... You're so weird Saru."

He took his spare toothbrush that he always kept at Saru's house and brushed his teeth with minty toothpaste. He rinsed and spit. "I'm ready when you are."

"I almost forgot to brush my teeth." Saru looked at himself in the mirror horrified. "Ew." He quickly grabbed his own toothbrush and perfectly brushed his teeth, flossing and gargling afterwards. "Minty fresh! Want a taste?" Saru said playfully going to get his own shoes on.

"Do you really think it's weird?" Saru felt a bit self-conscious now at not having a more masculine routine in the bathroom. He thought Misaki was telling him he was too gay, which in a way he was since he had never looked at a girl like he does Misaki. He didn't really think too much on Misaki's name since he found it to be so cute, and perfect since it was his little redhead's name. Though he did slightly tease Misaki with it in public since it was a good route to a humorous explosion.

Misaki rolled his eyes and headed out the door. "Pick it up slow poke."

Oh course wearing girl's deodorant when you're a boy is weird. But it didn't mean he didn't like it. It made him feel like the manlier one, and he always loved how Saru smelled. "Don't worry about it." He called back.

"Do you like it?" Saru said as he rushed out of the house nearly forgetting to lock it. He turned back around locking the door, and ran to catch up with Misaki. He was un-admittedly extremely self-conscious about himself in front of Misaki, and now he felt like his heart was completely exposed.

Misaki was confused as to why Saru was pressing the subject. "Saru it's fine, it wasn't like I really noticed anyway." He looked around and spotted the metro station about a block away. "Come on we have to take the train to get there! Race you!" He ran without giving Saru a chance to prepare himself.

Saru looked longingly at Misaki a moment before sprinting off after him. He was faster than Misaki when they were running, probably because he had longer legs and was less dense. "I will win no matter how much you cheat!" He called out shoving his uneasy feelings back into his overstuffed feelings box.

Misaki laughed and kept running, determined to win even as Saru was gaining on him. He might have small legs, but he was quick with them. He barely made it, but he won. Misaki grinned up at Saru. "I win!"

They had a few minutes to spare, since the train was coming in ten.

"Barely." Saru said annoyed that he had lost by a second. He wasn't out of breath though, so he felt a bit prouder. "What's today? Like how long has it been?" Saru said more asking to see when his dad would show up again. He was sure it would be within the next few days and if he could he'd choose to stay at Misaki's excitable house rather than his own at that time.

Misaki looked at him confused. "What do you mean? It's Sunday." He gave him a concerned look. "You've been acting strange today, are you sure you aren't sick?" He put the back of his hand on Saru's forehead, checking for a temperature.

"I." Saru didn't want to make Misaki worry so he let it rest. "I'm fine. Really." He wanted to give Misaki a hug but in public they had to keep their image as awesome people, Even if they were considered the losers at school, despite them being better at sports than most the kids and having higher grades. "Lets just go have fun. You did remember your pass right?"

"Alright." Misaki said unsure. Then he realized what Saru said about his pass. "Aww crap!"

He frantically searched all of his pockets, and conveniently found it in the back one. He sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

The train pulled up, and he swiped his card and boarded. He picked a seat facing the window so that he could look outside. He always thought the trains here were super cool, riding above the town.

Saru knew Misaki had his pass, he just wanted to see him dance in a circle looking for it. He swiftly swiped his card taking a seat next to Misaki.

"You always like the scenery." Saru said looking tiredly around at the other people in the train.

"Hmmm" he said back, staring out the window as the train soared over the huge river separating the two towns. The train ride took a total of twenty minutes and it stopped. He could see the entrance to the carnival close by, which was extremely convenient. The doors opened.

"Okay let's go find the loose board, I heard some kids at school saying it was on the far left near the dumpsters. No one should be there."

"Okay." Saru followed behind the ever chipper Misaki. He could feel himself growing excited just by watching Misaki. He wasn't really here for the rides, but to see Misaki freak out over the rides. He didn't tell Misaki earlier today that he had been to an amusement park, even he had forgotten . His dad had taken him after he was released from the hospital as an apology, if you ignored his hooker girlfriend he had taken as well.

Misaki led them all the way around until they finally reached the dumpsters. "Now where is it...?" He muttered to himself and searched the area, shaking all of the boards. None of them were working and he was getting desperate.

Misaki thanked the heavens when the last one he tried popped open. "Yes!" He pumped up his fist in success. He climbed on through and held it open, waiting for Saru.

Saru looked around him feeling uneasy, but entered anyways. "My rule for robbing people is no girls." He said this not because he felt like girls were cute or because they were too defenseless. He said it because, if you hurt a girl she comes back to beat you up with a crowed of random strangers, because a guy can't hurt a girl.

Misaki blushed just thinking of approaching a girl. "No-no of course not." He stammered out. He looked around and spotted two guys drinking alcohol about twenty feet away from them. He didn't know how they got the alcohol since it wasn't allowed in the park, but it made them easy, vulnerable targets. He nudged Saru's shoulder, and jerked his chin towards them. "Them." He said. He began casually walking towards them.

Saru glared at Misaki when he began blushing. He was ready to punch him for blushing over a stupid girl.

Saru stood behind Misaki, making himself look intimidating. He passed the speaking to Misaki. Even though he was a better manipulator. He needed to see how to control someone, and that would take Misaki's screwing up first for him to see. If Misaki didn't end up messing up he would end up utterly shocked.

Misaki approached the two guys with Saru in tow. "Hey jerk-offs," he said cracking his knuckles. "Give us a twenty and we won't beat you to the ground."

Misaki was very confident in his fighting skills, he learned quickly after being chased many times by the assholes at school. He was actually above average in the fighting department, and now no one ever tried to beat him up.

One of the guys lazily looked up. He sipped his beer and twirled his wallet around his fingers. "You're awfully small to be making threats little guy."

Misaki seethed. "I'll give you one last chance. We only want twenty. Give it or suffer the consequences," he barked.

"Sadly the little squirts pretty strong. You can just give us your wristbands too." Saru felt like laughing at Misaki. Twenty what was all that he could think of.

"Eh? Sure have them our damn wives dragged us here." The other man said slipping the wristband from his wrist, and indicated for his pal to do the same. "Say if you are strong how about we arm wrestle? Eh? I am getting pretty bored just sitting around drinking. How 'bout we place a bet too. Say one-thousand yen. Of course there we can make compromise if you can't pay up shorty."

Misaki laughed. Saru was right: he was way stronger than he looked. These guys were pretty weak looking and drunk, there was absolutely no question he would win. "Bring it."

He kneeled next to a log nearby and put his elbow on it, wiggling his fingers in a taunting way. "Prepare to cough up your money."

The man gave a slight chuckle as he grabbed Misaki's hand. "Ready. And go." His friend called out seeming to get interested in the new activity.

The man ended up being surprised by Misaki's strength. They remained about even the first minute not even budging. In the second minute they were gaining some on each other, than switching who was winning. "Damn kid you are pretty strong." He said as he pushed Misaki's hand, slightly quivering from effort, towards the table.

Misaki snickered. What this guy didn't know was that he wasn't even using all of his strength. After a minute or two of torturing him more, he easily slammed the mans fist down against the wood. Misaki smiled at him.

"Cough up the money and we'll be on our merry way."

"Here." The man handed them the money not mad in the least. "Say taller fella go against my pal here. I want to see if you're as strong as this shrimp."

Saru glared at the man. Saru was good at getting what he wanted through words. As far as strength goes he was weaker than Misaki. But when it came to his reflexes he wasn't one to mess with. "I am not very strong but I will play slaps." He chose a game that he was good at. He hadn't ever lost in such a game. "It's about how fast you can react to a person trying to flip their hands over slapping yours." He saw a group of girls standing not so far off from them, staring at Misaki.

"For one-thousand more yen, or are you too scared?" Misaki jeered.

The first man shrugged. "Alright." He stood up and walked up to Saru, holding his hands out. "I'm game."

Misaki beamed proudly at Saru, knowing he was going to win. Saru was great at this game and even though Misaki got mad a lot cause Saru always beat him, right now he was grateful. "Okay. Go!" He shouted excitedly.

Misaki didn't notice the girls staring at him.

Saru started the game with him being on the bottom, the slapper. Before he even started the game he gave his glasses a flick up. He had a smug grin as he patiently waited thirty seconds until his partner was twitching his hands back. He slapped the strangers hand's in the blink of an eye with no warning. "Now you have to get me don't forget the 2 minute time limit." Saru said, moving his hands to hover over the other mans.

When the second round started he saw that the girls had now moved in to circle the game. He didn't care and kept concentration on the others body. He could tell how clumsy the man was when he was easily dodging each attack. He was getting bored and began timing it so his wind from moving his hands was brushing the others hands. He lasted the two minutes without fail and by the end of it he was checking out Misaki barely having to concentrate on the other player to know when to move his hands.

"I win." He said as he went over the time, dodging the last blow then bringing his hands back to slap the others. The move seemed easy, but in all reality for the time he did the transaction in was quite impressive. "Now ladies do you want to start a game? May I propose a friendly game of Ninja?" He flashed them a flirtatious smile, purposely testing Misaki.

Misaki cheered when Saru won, and the man who had played handed him the money. The two men seemed to have had enough, and they nodded their heads to dismiss themselves.

Misaki had truly not even noticed the girls. He spun around quickly, only to find five of them there and up close, looking at him, batting their eyelashes. He froze for a moment, and then his face turned bright red.

"I-I-I d-don't think they wanna play ninja, Saru." He spluttered out, flustered. He couldn't bring himself to address the girls, he would probably faint on the spot.

Misaki didn't know exactly why girls freaked him out so much. Maybe because of their abnormally soft bodies and unnaturally big eyes. Or 'cause of the fact that the ones at school always made fun of his name, and he couldn't fight back because well they were GIRLS. They were weak and defenseless. They made Misaki nervous.

A girl with red hair that matched Misaki's tilted her head, and smiled in a flirtatious way. "We'd love to play if you're involved." She said smoothly.

Misaki's eyes widened, he was speechless. Was this girl actually FLIRTING with him. He didn't know what to do, he looked at Saru, pleading for help.

Saru was about to give the girl who was flirting with Misaki a death glare, but stopped himself with a click of his tongue. "I think they would love to play. Right ladies?" He put on an overly cheery grin that seemed frighteningly real despite who deadly it actually was.

The girls didn't realize how uncharacteristic the 'friendly' gesture was. "That sounds fun! We would so love to play." A tall girl with long blonde hair said, coaxing her friends into a circle. "Alright how 'bout Manami starts." She said pointing at the red-haired girl who had spoken earlier.

Saru shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't really care. They all said in unison, "Ninja!" starting the game, and jumping into random poses. The girls first attack was a very quick lunge at Misaki's hand, leaving her more open but was an efficient strike. "Hey you may be cute but I want to see your reflexes," she said after the move was finished, flashing her own grin at him.

Saru decided that he would leave her as his last pray so he could slap her as hard as possible in the limited movements for flirting with his date. He was a tad possessive, but Misaki was his and she had no right to make him uncomfortable.

Misaki instinctively jerked back before Manami touched his hand, but it wasn't a reflex of the game, it was moron reflex of fear. He looked at her wide-eyed. "Ummm..." He said nervously.

He looked around, not knowing who to strike since he was taught to never hit girls. He finally picked a more masculine looking girl with short brown hair and broad shoulders. He caught her off guard and swiped her hand easily.

The game continued until it was only Saru, Manami, and the tall blonde whose name turned out to be Nalako. Misaki had given up easily, too frightened to hit the girls and continue playing. He waited anxiously for Saru to finish so they could leave.

Manami kept giving him flirtatious looks, and licking her lips at him, which really freaked him out. At one point she had slapped his butt, giggling an "oops!" Before continue in the game. Manami terrified Misaki.

Saru had both hands in, while the girls only had one hand in the game. They were both attacking him instead of each other, but that had still proven useless. His strike at Nalako's remaining hand was enough skill to keep from hurting her, but gaining the contact needed.

"Hey, Saru right? Let's make this interesting and have a prize for whoever wins." Saru glared at her easily dodging her attack.

"And what would this prize be?" He asked, missing her hand in his attempt to win.

"The little redhead, Mi-sa-ki." She said, hitting his left hand when he paused in a moment of shock.

His drive to win became much larger when he had let his guard down, making them more even. "I will still win. Misaki isn't really a tradable object." He said this not ever making a deal, nor denying the offer.

They attacked and dodged each other for a few more minutes, until Saru got her by utter surprise when he lodged an attack directly after hers, not even a moment passing. He hit the back of her hand as hard as he could muster in the short amount of time.

"Looks like I won." He said, as he left her holding her reddening hand. He walked over to Misaki jerking his head into a kiss, wrapping his free hand around his waist.

Misaki was more relieved than he thought he ever could be when Saru won, and let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Then Saru suddenly jerked him into a kiss.

He gasped in surprise and nudged Saru away, clenching his jaw and giving him a look. He wasn't about to make a scene in front of these girls.

Nalako laughed. "Looks like you can't have him Manami. Thanks for playing with us, it was fun. Lets go girls!" They all smiled and waved their goodbyes. Manami was glaring at Saru all the while and stayed behind for a moment. "You'll never be able to satisfy him like I could. Fag," she spat at Saru. She turned and blew a kiss at Misaki, batting her eyes again in that annoying way. "We'll meet again Misaki!" she chirped, and turned away after her friends.

When they were out of sight Misaki immediately turned to Saru, and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Saru stepped back from the punch, and curled over ever so slightly. He didn't grab his stomach or make too big of a deal. He just ignored it besides the crazed smile the creeped across his face. "You're mine. Now let's just go ride some coaster's and have a great time." His stomach hurt and the pain made his voice more creepy than usual. "Come on."

Misaki growled a little, face red, before nodding and walking towards some actual rides. He wasn't sure if Saru was following him or not, but he was far too pissed off to care. '_Why was he so jealous anyway?'_ Misaki had told him just that morning that he loved him, and it was kind of a big deal for him. He huffed just thinking about it.

Misaki saw a giant roller coaster. It was always his dream to be able to ride all of the roller coasters in the park, and now it could finally come true. He started walking towards it to get in line. He and Saru got lucky since almost none was here, yet it was too hot out.

Saru followed behind thinking a bit on why them kissing in public was so bad. Japan didn't make being in a relationship with a guy if you're a guy illegal. Hell they had whole genres for it. If anything the one being penetrated was looked at as more feminine. As far as he knew Misaki was topping him. They knew they loved each other anyways, unless Misaki had lied this morning.

He felt no fear as they got into their little car. When it was time for locking them in he got a bit scared of no escape. He wasn't afraid of the height as the car began to move up the railings, but of him being trapped.

Misaki was super excited as they rode up the railing. He couldn't help but smile, despite his previous annoyances. "This is so cool!"

They reached the top and the cart came whooshing down, doing loop de loops and twirls. "WOOHOOO!" Misaki yelled, throwing his hands in the air and laughing in delight. When the ride ended he pouted a little, but then realized there was still many more to do. "Come on let's go to the next one!" He said happily, poking Saru in the ribs.

Saru followed him to the next ride Misaki wanted to go on. He had to admit to himself, the flutters on the ride was really fun. "Let's make sure we hit a mega drop." He said remembering how he had wanted to go on the big one when he was little, but because of his height he had to settle for the kiddy version.

Saru despite his memories of times of pure sorrow flooding at him, Saru was happy because he got to see Misaki so happy. He found Misaki's attitude to be down right adorable as the hopped from one ride to the next.

It had gotten dark after they rode the last ride. Misaki was tired, but he didn't want it to be over yet, so he dragged Saru to the gaming tent. He pulled out some of the money they had won from earlier today. "I'm gonna win that huge dragon!" He said determinedly, and slammed his money on the table.

It was a bottle toss game, so Misaki was no good at it. He was just not patient or coördinated enough in that sense. He wasted half of the money, and by that point he was fuming in frustration, and ready to bite someone's head off.

"How 'bout I win it instead?" Saru said, even though he was still very amused at watching Misaki fail at the game. He felt bored when they had first walked up, but now he was utterly enthralled in watching Misaki's anger rise.

Saru on his first try knocked the bottles over, which even he was amazed at. He hadn't ever tried his aim or power before. He used the last two balls hitting them perfectly on target. He felt exhilarated, ready to take on everything. "Haha this was fun! I think I need to start doing a throwing sport. Think I should learn how to throw shuriken?"

Misaki got annoyed like he always did whenever Saru bested him at something. He scoffed and crossed his arms, pouting a little.

He was impressed by Saru's throwing skills though. "Actually that was pretty good Saru," he reluctantly admitted. "You should try it."

"Well I guess you can pick out the prizes now." Saru shuffled Misaki's hair, but besides that action didn't do much more. "We should probably go catch the next train that comes really soon." He patiently waited for Misaki to pick out the stuff and headed off with him.

Misaki grinned and picked out the dragon that he originally wanted, along with a giant banana and a monkey. "You can keep this one," he said smirking as he handed Saru the monkey.

"Okay let's go." He went with Saru out the gates and to the station. "Today was really fun," he said happily.

"Of course it was. You will always have fun with me, idiot! I Will beat you this time." Saru snickered as he sprinted off ahead, eager to beat Misaki at the surprise race redo. He hugged the monkey to his chest, and pumped his other arm as he ran forward.

"Aww fuck!" Misaki yelled and tried catching up to Saru, hauling the dragon and banana. He wasn't even close.

"Dammit!" He barked and threw the banana to the ground in anger. "You're the worst!'

"Hey you did the same thing to me just this morning. Now pick up the banana!" The train they needed to catch was already at the station. Saru finished running to the train to make sure it wouldn't leave.

"That idiot's coming too." Saru jerked his thumb towards Misaki as he said that. After he paid he chose a seat that Misaki could still look out the window from, instead of a lonely corner like he liked.

"So baby, you have fun today?" Saru whispered to Misaki when he came over.

Misaki picked it up and hurried onto the train, sitting next to Saru. He clutched the stuffed toys to his chest, looking kind of ridiculous since the dragon was almost the same size as him. He puffed out a breathe of air in an attempt to move some stray hairs that had fallen in his eyes. "Yeah, I only said so about a hundred times."

He turned his head to look at the window towards the city. At night, the city looked as though it was made out of a diamonds, and glass by the way it twinkled.

"So my house? Or do you need to pick some stuff up?" Misaki asked.

"Well good, but I wanted to call you by a cute name, not that yours isn't perfect as it is. I do need to stop by my place. I need my uniform." Saru gave a pause to think of something he could say that would make Misaki mad. "And underwear since my area is obviously bigger so I obviously can't borrow yours." Saru smiled sweetly to Misaki, giving a slight laugh at himself.

Misaki snapped his head towards Saru and growled a little, narrowing his eyes. "That's not true and you know it!"

The train dinged and opened the doors signaling that they had arrived. Misaki stood up, with difficulty considering the giant toys he was carrying, and walked out. "You lead the way, I can't see very well with these things," he admitted.

"That's cause you're my adorable little Misaki." Saru grabbed hold of the dragon tugging slightly to make sure Misaki didn't run into any street signs, or lamp posts. "You really are cute."

Saru dragged him all the way to his house not caring if Misaki would want him to let go or not. When he got to his house he quickly opened the door and practically threw Misaki inside. He slammed him against the wall before the door had even shut. As he was slipping his shoes off like tradition, still attached to Misaki his foot ran into a pair that shouldn't have been there.

"Fuck. Get out Misaki I love you and will see you tomorrow!" Saru began to push Misaki towards the door, then stopped when he heard the noise of someone clearing their throat. He turned around a bit scared at who he knew he'd see.

There his dad stood glaring at Misaki. "I see you decided to start dating. Well I think it's a bit late for kids to be out so late don't you?" His father gave him a smile that made Saru's blood run cold, and fear begin clutching his heart. "So your name is Misaki, right? Well what a very pretty name. I had a girlfriend once with that name." He said this still maintaining the smile, but he was tapping his thigh, and occasionally clenching and unclenching his hand.

Misaki dropped the stuffed animals and gulped, wide-eyed and frightened. He had only met Saru's father maybe once or twice, but judging by the bruises and cuts Saru tried to hide after he was home, Misaki knew he was dangerous. He glanced at Saru, noting the scared look he was trying to unsuccessfully hide on his face. Misaki turned back to Saru's father.

"Sorry for disturbing you Mr Fushimi," he started, trying his hardest to be polite. "But Saruhiko and I need to work on a school project. So he will just grab his stuff, and we will be out of your hair." He gave a fake grin and nudged Saru, implying he should back him up.

Misaki knew he had to save Saru, and was determined to do so.

"I haven't seen my little boy for too long. I understand school is important so why don't you call your folks, and tell them you'll be home a bit later tonight. Stay here and work on the project." The man said as though he cared greatly to see his only son.

Saru wanted to say that all his materials were at Misaki's house but he had lost his voice at the sight of him. He just gave a slight nudge to Misaki but kept his vision glued on his father.

Misaki continued his act. "Well the projects at my house, and it's too big to haul back here, so we were really hoping to go there of you don't mind. It's for science, so it would take too long to gather up everything. Please understand."

He had never acted so formal in his life, but if it was for Saru, he would do it.

"I really need Saruhiko's help tonight."

Saru was really thankful that Misaki was worried about him, but he didn't want Misaki to get in trouble too if his father's anger broke. He seemed to be sober at the moment, but if they stayed much longer he will get drunk.

"Well now. I happen to want my time with my son. You boys should have done this project earlier in the week instead of making out. By the way I don't like the condition your room is in Saruhiko, clean it before you leave the house next time." The man-made his way towards the kitchen, and quickly downed two shots of vodka and poured himself another one. "I think either the project is fake, or you just need to write-up a report."

Misaki snapped. "Well getting drunk isn't a real way to spend time with your son. He's coming to my house. Saru get your uniform." He said with finality, all the while giving Saru's father a death glare. He already hated him.

"I won't get drunk off only three shots." The man wasn't about to give up his time just yet. "Now you don't get to boss my son around. This is my house and I haven't done anything to make you boss." The man set down the glass and walked over to Saru, wrapping his arms around him.

Saru felt stupid, but he couldn't do anything if Misaki stayed in the house. He didn't return the man whose sperm had created him's hug. He stood there petrified. "It's okay Misaki if we wake up early we can get it done. Want to meet at school as soon as it opens tomorrow?"

Misaki held his ground. "No actually, I don't. "

He continued glaring at Mr. Fushimi, and grabbed Saru's wrist, pulling him from his father's hold, and pushing Saru behind him. "You don't get to make the rules when you aren't even home ever. You don't run this household, Saru does. And he's coming with me whether you like it or not."

He opened the door and grabbed Saru's shoes. "Let's go." He hissed. "Now."

"I said I wanted my time with my son!" The man charged at Misaki, but he didn't touch him. He swung his hand, clopping Saru upside the head into a wall. "I want you to get out! I don't want my only son being gay and it's your fault he is! GET OUT!" He kicked Saru in the shins, then in the stomach when he finally lost balance and fell onto the floor.

His mind fogged, and the fear disappeared as his head painfully hit the wall. Saru had a protection from all the years he's dealt with this, to now not feel anything. His fear turned into drive for blood and he sure as hell wasn't about to lay a hand on Misaki. "No." He said this scrambling to his knees. "No! I have never looked at a girl like I look at Misaki, or other guys. You get the fuck out of my house!"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" His father punched him in the face, and was moving his leg up to knee him. "YOU ARE JUST CONFUSED!" He decided to kick Saru in the side again instead of kneeing him in the face. His dad grabbed him by the hair to look him in the eyes. "You ain't gonna go lookin' at no guys. I don't care if they are short, got long hair and have a girly name, you ain't gonna look at them." He slammed Saru's head into a wall then let go.

"Well I guess I better be going then." Saru picked himself up and walked over to Misaki a wide smile on his face. "I am living." Saru said turning back around to face his dad. He began maniacally laughing, hunching over to then suddenly swing his back too far back. "Bye~"

Misaki was blind with rage. About to scream and beat the evil man in front of him to a pulp, before he saw Saru walking towards him smiling, all bruised and beaten. His instant thought was to fix Saru, then protect. He had to get Saru out of here first.

He grabbed his hand and dragged him out without a word. He was still clutching Saru's shoes, and not giving him the time to put them on. His heart was hurting from watching that scene. He quickened his pace so they would get to his house sooner.

Thankfully his house wasn't too far away. He picked up the key from under the mat, and opened the door, pulling Saru inside and to the couch.

"Sit here, I'll look for the first aid kit."

"Eh? I am only slightly bleeding. I want you to come here and snuggle with me." Saru's sides hurt and his head was throbbing. He was pretty sure he had a minor concussion, but he wouldn't make Misaki worry too much. His dad liked to hit him to cause deep bruising but his forehead had been but when his dad had rammed him into the wall.

"Please beautiful? Only your precious presence can cure me." He might need ice but a first aid kit wouldn't do anything but make him look weak, so he'd go without.

Misaki turned back and looked at him intensely. "Saru your hurt! This isn't a joke! Please let me help you."

Misaki was no doctor but he was able to do little things. He had to learn how when people started beating him up at school. He could see that bruises were already forming on Saru's forehead, which obviously meant something was very wrong. It took no genius to figure that out. Misaki could bet all of his money that Saru had real big damage on his sides.

He could feel tears of anger threatening to come out of the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Misaki was just so horrified.

He rethought what he would need. "I think you need some bandages and ice. I'll go get them, don't fucking move." Misaki hurried off quickly to get everything, afraid if he didn't rush that Saru would do something to hurt himself even more.

Saru's heart dropped as soon as Misaki had left the room. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted company more than bandages. He had always cared more for what he wanted than if it might hurt him. Pain meant nothing to him. Pain means nothing to people, if it doesn't hurt or they just didn't care.

"Hurry back into my arms love." Saru will always joke at inappropriate times such as now. Humor and not giving two shits made life much easier.

Misaki did hurry back but it wasn't because Saru told him to. "Let's get this off," he said and tugged Saru's shirt. He gently took it off and was horrified to see how black and purple his ribs and sides looked. "Saru I'm so sorry, I should have done something." He choked out, grabbing the bandages and ice. "This might be cold," he warned before putting the ice on both sides and wrapping his torso tightly to keep it in place. The last ice pack he put on Saru's forehead. "Hold this here." He ordered.

"I don't care to have them. I want you by my side instead." Saru complained but he held the ice pack anyways. "You know it's really not as bad as you think." Saru was trying to calm Misaki down. He could tell Misaki was worried. He made puppy eyes at Misaki, silently telling him to sit with him. He was ignoring how incredibly freezing the ice was on his skin, but he'd keep them on so Misaki felt like a proper nurse.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Saru really hoped Misaki would let him up to cook, but he figured he wouldn't. He was trying to stop his kill everything mood with food like he usually did.

Misaki looked at him like he was stupid. "What the hell are you talking about Saru, why the fuck would I let you stand up to cook something? You are HURT." He walked into the kitchen to the landline. "I'm just gonna order pizza."

After he called, ordering a box of extra cheesy pizza, he came back and sat next to Saru. "How long has this been going on?" He asked, voice rising slightly at every word. "Don't you dare lie to me."

Saru thought for a moment. If he said that it's more when had it stopped, he'd have to restrain Misaki from killing his dad; not that he gave two shits if the man was alive or dead, but Misaki couldn't go to jail. "Awhile." He was contemplating really saying they answer.

"Well I don't really know but as long as I can remember honestly. When my mom finally left when I was 5 it got a lot worse. But by the time I was 11 he was practically never in the house so I only had to worry when he got home every other week. Now it's just once a month, he'll stop by to take care of father business and then pretty much always find something to get mad at. But you don't have to worry it really isn't that big of a deal."

He pulled Misaki close to his side. He knew the answer would be no, but he was still disappointed he wasn't allowed to cook. "Can we at least snuggle now?"

Misaki jumped from feeling the ice packs that were wrapped around Saru. "Cold!" He blurted, and repositioned himself so he wouldn't be touching them.

"That's terrible." He said. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped! You STILL need help!"

Misaki gave Saru a serious look. "Come live with me. If my mom refuses then that's okay, we can find somewhere else to go together. Please Saru I don't want you to go back."

Misaki was feeling desperate. "Saru, he SCARES you. NOTHING scares you. Please." He reached up and touched Saru's cheek, pleading with him.

Saru leaned over a bit to kiss his boyfriend. "Misaki, I will really be okay. It's fine. I mean he actually hasn't done anything like that in awhile." He gave one of his smiles of comfort to ease up the situation a little.

"Honestly if I didn't think I could handle it, I would have ran away a while ago. And I never told you because it never seemed like a good time. I mean it had became instinct to just say all my bruises were because I was a klutz. And I mean the times I went to the hospital I could just say I had gotten really sick again. Besides I bruise really easily so it just looks worse than it is." He kissed Misaki's forehead.

He was beginning to get annoyed with the ice pack slightly freeze burning him, but he kept them on to please Misaki. He wanted him to feel like he was helping. Just him getting him out of the house for the night had saved him. With how his father reacted it was more than likely his dad would have done a lot worse until they had both passed out.

Misaki frowned and turned his head away, not really believing Saru; or understanding how this could all be okay with him. He knew Saru was too stubborn to take any of his help or admit anything was really wrong. He kind of understood that since he possessed those same qualities, but he still hoped Saru would get over it.

"Okay Saru. . . but I want you to come over every time he comes, okay?" He said slowly. "And if this happens again, then you're coming to stay with me no matter what."

Misaki then whipped his head back and narrowed his eyes at Saru. "But that doesn't mean hiding injuries or playing them down so I don't notice. Kapeesh?"

"I already started coming over when I knew he'd come. That's why I asked what today was. I was more asking how long has it been since he has been here." He gave a deep breath before continuing. "And honestly I feel really stupid talking about it. It makes me kind of sad. Can we just talk about good things or happy shit? Like lets decide what new positions we should use in bed next time. I personally vote that is a great idea."

Misaki blushed a little at Saru's last comment, but nodded his head, knowing the conversation was over for now. "Sorry, I just worry about you is all."

The doorbell rang, and he hopped from the couch to open the door. "Pizza's here!" He payed the man and set it on the coffee table. "Let's eat!"

He took the largest piece from the box and fit half of it in his mouth, gulping it down. They had skipped lunch in order to go to the amusement park, so he was super hungry, even though Misaki was always hungry. He sat back on the couch and leaned into the cushions, propping his feet up on the part of the table that the pizza wasn't on.

Saru decided eating was a good excuse to get the irritating ice packs off him. He piled them on the table and took a piece as well. Even though he had gone without lunch he didn't feel hungry in the least, but he could go a few days without getting hungry if he didn't force himself to eat.

"You know I was slightly serious about the conversation idea." He said this before delicately taking a bite, unlike the person next to him who seemed to have a garbage disposal for a mouth, and a black hole for a stomach.

Misaki's cheeks had returned to normal by the time he was eating the pizza, but then they turned bright red again. "I don't know what you wanna talk about about that Saru."

"Hmm well I was thinking you could do a bit more foreplay." Saru really was just trying to see if Misaki would get all hot and bothered by the conversation over dinner.

"I could-what?! What are you even saying?! I'm not doing anything wrong. . . am I? No, no I'm not! Shut up!" Misaki said this extremely flustered and His face was like a tomato. He squirmed in discomfort.

"Um you know, I never did grab my uniform. Do you have a spare?" He was sure it wouldn't fit him as far as length goes but he was fairly skinny so he thought maybe in width he'd at least fit. "If you don't it's fine I can just show up in this." He gestured to the clothes he was wearing right now.

"Yeah I've got one," he spat out, still frustrated

"Idiot. If you're going to act like a virgin, don't have sex." Saru said nudging his nose into the curve of Misaki's neck. "Your so cute when you're flustered." Saru smiled again slowly finding comfort in Misaki's body heat.

Misaki gave Saru the evil eye, even though Saru couldn't see it from his position. "I'm not acting like a virgin, but if you really think so then we can just stop doing it all together." He said in a warning tone.

Even though Misaki was annoyed he didn't push Saru away.

"Bet you can't go a week without having sex with me, or masturbating!" Saru said this without thinking about himself. He cursed himself for doing that, since Misaki really would agree to it. If he agreed he'd be left with nothing but his hand, maybe a vibrator and some mental images of Misaki's naked body. He'd die!

Misaki raised his eyebrows then smirked, ready to accept the challenge. "I can, but I bet you sure can't!"

He knew he could probably go max 3 days, but he also knew Saru probably couldn't go one. Saru was the horny one in the relationship.

"Yeah probably true, but I am not stupid enough to make take the bet. I don't think I can even last 2 hours without at least thinking of you naked. And if I go more than a day I think I'll end up having such a giant boner I will be kicked out of every place in town! Mmph but who can't get horny at the idea of you licking their cock, then taking you. Oh damn! I am getting horny now! And this is why I won't take the bait." Saru said this very energetically, loudly like when they had sex. He could barely keep the images of them having sex to a low, and he kept saying what he was thinking out loud.

Misaki almost moaned aloud but caught himself, feeling his cheeks burn up once again. He really needed to learn how to control himself, they turned red far too often.

Misaki could feel himself getting a semi hard already. "I'm gonna get juice," he said quickly, jumping up so he could get out of there before he lost. Misaki Yata was no loser. He tried to hide his growing erection as he shuffled quickly into his kitchen.

Saru grinned to himself. He was quite proud he made the Misaki Yata horny simply by speaking his ideas. "I should write an erotica. A gay erotica. . . Would anyone even want that? Fujoshi's. They'd want one." Despite his bruises he was incredibly happy at the moment. Since he got to be with Misaki.

"Shut up," Misaki growled, pouring himself some orange juice. He thought about dead puppies and naked old ladies, and all of those other things meant to make you flaccid, and soon it worked. He sat back down next to Saru, holding his juice and sipping from it. "Let's watch a movie or something. Your pick."

Misaki was trying to distract Saru from making him horny again.

"I don't like TV. It's boring. Can you do a strip tease for me instead?" Saru wanted Misaki to realize he really does rely on him for a release more than he lets on.

Deciding he might get clobbered if he kept it up he suggest something else besides sex. "Let's play a video game. If you are so mean you won't do something for your injured hubby." The moment the last bit came out he regretted saying something, yet again. He really hated how he barely thought before he spoke, always screwing himself.

Misaki looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, but then shook it off. "More like my annoying wife."

He got up to take out the console and tossed Saru a remote, setting up an action adventure two-player game. He didn't feel like going against Saru right now.

The husband comment did shock him a bit, but he knew if he were to get married, which was highly unlikely, he would want it to be with Saru. Even if Saru was a total dick.

He plopped down on the couch again and pressed the start button.

"Bull shit! Wives are the ones who blush all the time. Plus you'd definitely look better in a dress. Oh now that's a hot image." Saru licked his lips before swallowing. "Damn." He picked up his own remote, the image of Misaki in white glued into his head. He liked the idea of Misaki wearing white, he thought it would complement his hair nicely.

Misaki almost shoved Saru before remembering his injured sides. "Wives don't plow their dick's into their husband's ass."

The game turned on and he began playing, feeling happy to play with Saru instead of against him like they normally did. Playing against was fun, but Saru usually beat him even though Misaki refused to admit it. Here they were a team.

"You know. I let. . . I know of a few relationships. And normally wives don't have bigger dick's than their husband." Saru said even though the game had begun and Misaki was laughing without a care.

He played it to. Letting the game enter his skull and numb him. He wasn't one to show much emotion on the outside so his smile did shine through on the outside. He was having fun even though he wasn't teasing Misaki into aggression. . . That much.

"So that's why you would be the wife then I guess" Misaki said, smiling at him cheekily.

He turned back to the game, happy that Saru was happy. After all, this morning he did make it an ultimate goal to make Saru smile and there it was, right next to him. Mission accomplished.

Saru smiled because he loved how Misaki denied it. "Hold my hand. The real seme is whoever's hand fits comfortably over the uke's bottom hand." Saru didn't really know how true it was but he knew Misaki was dumb enough to believe anything.

"And then let's go find something we can measure with. Oh and I mean in an erect state." He gave a slight snort of a laugh. "By the way since I normally do the seme's job of foreplay I really do know that I'm bigger." This was his favorite topic to tease Misaki with because he had such big fits about how he was a man. Who just happened to have sex with men and have a girl's name, not that Saru actually came close to disliking either of those.

He stuck his tongue out as they finished the game, and tossed his controller down so he could grab Saru's hand, making sure it was over Saru's. He smirked at him, even though it didn't feel as comfortable as it would have normally. Misaki pretended it did. "See? You're the uke."

Misaki leaned back, still holding Saru's hand. "I'm 110% sure I'm bigger than you, but we can't do that test now. I'm supposed to go a week without having sex, remember? I can't have you attacking my dick. . . I know how much you crave it." He said this in a playful tone but he was certain if Saru got him erect that he would not be able to contain himself and would probably end up letting Saru suck him off or something. Misaki was too competitive for that.

"My hand was really uncomfortable in that position. Can we try it with me on top?" Saru said this blanking though he was laughing hard inside at how badly Misaki tried to prove himself.

"My hands not!" He snapped back, even though it was. He pulled his hand away with that so that Saru would maybe forget about it. It was a long shot, but Misaki never ceased trying.

"All I said was we had to be erect. I never said we had to do anything after it. I mean I will probably take care of it with my hand," he waved his right and a bit before continuing. "But I guess because you're so dumb you'll have to use the cold shower or something. Blue waffles there's a way to lose even the most erect boner." Saru laughed maniacally. "But you might just be afraid I really am bigger than you."

"Fine. There's a ruler somewhere in the seat in my room. Let's go." He huffed and lifted himself off the couch, walking to his room. "I'm not scared of anything monkey."

"Sure you aren't idiot. If you're not scared of anything lets see how it feels with my hand on top. Oh but I need to see with your other hand as well." Saru hopped up following him. He was delighted to get so much entertainment for only one day.

"Ack! Fine!" He grabbed Saru's hand the other way, which fit perfectly. He narrowed his eyes and before Saru could say anything he let go, grabbing onto the other hand in the same way. Perfect fit again. His face turned red in frustration and he swiveled around, continue into his room.

Saru smiled but didn't pester Misaki about it. "But I am still fine with my hand being on bottom even if it isn't that perfect and it might be better another way. As long as you're happy and we can still hold hands." Saru followed Misaki letting him lead the way.

Misaki felt there might be an underlying message in there, but soon forgot all about it as he searched his room for a ruler. When he found one he placed it in the bed, standing next to it so he could reach it easily. He pulled his pants and underwear down. "You too." He ordered as he began stroking himself to a full erection.

"You already broke the rule. You have to imagine something to get hard. No touching yourself."

Saru pulled off his pants and boxers as well, already slightly hard from seeing Misaki start stroking himself. He didn't take long until his little friend was standing on his own. His skilled mind thinking of Misaki sucking it as he toyed with himself. He wished Misaki would suck his dick sometime but he could wait, or so he told himself.

Misaki glared. "It doesn't count unless I cum." When he was finished he grabbed the ruler, lining it up against his length. "7.2" he read out loud, "above average. Here." He handed Saru the stick and watched him measure to make sure he didn't lie.

Saru looked at Misaki for a second before snatching the ruler from him. He read '8.5" inches exactly but he didn't want to rain on Misaki's pride too much. "Um 8 inches." He looked around the room for a second, slightly pleased with himself. He figured for someone still in middle school he'd be amazing when he was finally fully grown.

"What?!" Misaki said, shock and disappointment slipping through. He felt embarrassed. He mumbled a "whatever" before spouting off to the shower so he could get rid of his erection with cold water. He figured Saru would know what he was doing. He was too upset at being proven wrong about this that he couldn't bring himself to talk to Saru. His pride was torn.

Saru thought they'd be closer in measurement from the looks but he knew he was bigger since he was the one who actually played with both of them. He let Saru go take a cold shower, but he felt awkward just wanking off in his room so he went to thinking about nasty things like vegetables and vaginas, but those didn't seem to make his issue disappear. He decided to go into the bathroom to use cold water as well.

Misaki turned it to freezing which quickly got rid of his problem. He stood there for a while in the cold, letting his body go numb and trying not to show his disappointment. He felt terrible. Misaki began washing his hair as a distraction from his thoughts, and that's when he heard the bathroom door open, with Saru stepping through.

"Hey can I hop in? I feel wrong pleasing myself if you have to go into freezing water? Plus I don't think we took showers after our uh little event last night." He leaned up against the wall waiting for Misaki to welcome him in. He didn't think Misaki would be so butt hurt over him being right, more than once that night.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like it. Especially when you ride me with it." He wasn't lying nor did he think Misaki was that small or have that big of a difference between them. "Plus we aren't fully grown yet. Well for the sake of you we aren't 'because it would really suck to be just under 5 feet forever." He knew Misaki was pouting whether he said so or not, so he would keep it up until Misaki laughed or punched him.

Misaki shrugged and stepped aside to let him in. "It's fine," he lied. "Wash my hair?"

"Of course." Saru stepped under the freezing cold water and began scrubbing Misaki's hair with shampoo. He felt like Misaki had lied because he isn't one to drop something so easily. Unless there wasn't an issue to begin with, which Saru was sure there was.

"You should wash with strawberry and cream soap because I like the smell, instead of whatever this is." Saru said this not really because he liked the smell but because he liked the idea of Misaki smelling like strawberries. He already smelled like fruit when they were near anyways, but a stronger smell would drive Saru insane.

"Sure okay," Misaki said. He didn't really care about what type of shampoo he used, it's not like he could smell it anyways. People could never smell their own scent.

He paid attention to the feeling of Saru's fingers running over his scalp and sighed, rubbing his eyes as it began to lull him to sleep.

"You know I was just kidding about the no sex for a week thing. Or are you doing this more to torture me?" Saru said after a few moments of playing in Misaki's hair.

"You said you thought I couldn't do it. And I can. You'll see." He said tiredly. Misaki wasn't about to lose to this too.

"Okay as you wish." Saru turned the water to a more desirable temperature before leaning Misaki's head into the water, letting it drip down from his forehead to his back, making sure no water got into his eyes. "Want to go to sleep now? You seem tired."

He let Saru finish washing his hair, and then stood back upright and nodded. He got out of the shower and dried himself. "I'll go put my pajamas on and you can finish."

He left the bathroom to go to his own room and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, which probably belonged to Saru considering he had never worn it before in his life. He climbed into his bed and wrapped the covers around himself in a sort of cocoon, waiting for Saru to come.

Saru washed his body and did his slight hair treatment before grabbing a spare towel and heading into Misaki's room. He hadn't cared to wrap himself in the towel, but was drying his hair when he came into the room. He hung it on the door handle before he got put on any clothes.

"I am going to use some of your stuff," he called out as he pulled out a pair of boxers, which to his surprise were his. He put an overly big shirt for Misaki, it was even too big for him, and climbed into bed with Misaki. He turned off the lights before he had gotten into bed so he was a bit clumsy from not being able to see.

"Make sure the alarm is set." He said as he wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist. "Good night beautiful." He said this as he quickly drifted into sleep. Finding comfort as always next to his Misaki.

Misaki flipped the switch for the alarm and snuggled into Saru, feeling safe in his arms. "Good night" he whispered back to the already asleep Saru, and fell asleep almost instantly after that.

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

_Energystarelite:_ Thanks so much for reading this and sticking with us! We had a lot of fun writing it so I hope it's just as enjoyable for you to read! (:

Deaths Lie (Drazzy): Thankies for reading. And congratulations! You've reached the end of the word eruption, you win a prize.

How do you make a cow float?

. . .

You put root beer, two scoops of ice cream, a cow, and a cherry on top!

. . .

Laugh at how bad that joke is! Har har har ^.^

Now my apologies. I meant for this to be up on Valentines Day but I hadn't gotten through everything. My computer sort of hates this story and refuses to not work unless it freezes every other word for 10 minutes. Ugh~ I got intelligent Thursday and changed how I was working on it though. I'll try to get caught back up.


	3. Monday (Part One)

Saru woke up the next morning to not remember when he had fallen asleep, or that he even had. He couldn't even slightly remember what the dream could possibly be about. His head had wound up under the covers snuggling into Misaki's chest. He was about to harass Misaki's body when the door opened.

"Misaki, sweetie? I know it's a bit earlier than you normally wake up, but I made you breakfast." Saru heard Misaki's mother say in a sweet way he wasn't used to. He heard her walking over and slightly begin shaking Misaki to get him up.

She didn't notice Saru, he thought because maybe he looked like a bump in Misaki's thick comforter, or a pillow that had wound up there. He didn't bring his head out into the open, nor did he make a move. He figured she'd start screaming at him if she found him. He didn't know how he could get out of the house without her noticing him.

He closed his eyes pretending he was still asleep, thinking that maybe that was a reasonable excuse as to why he had his arms wrapped around Misaki. He had had sleepovers before without her caring that they had slept in the same bed. He remembers most mornings after he was wrapped around Misaki.

Misaki woke up groggily from being shaken. "Huh, what?" He blinked a few times to focus his vision to see his mother leaning over him, uncharacteristically cheerful. It took him a moment to process what she had just said, and then he replied with an "okay be there in a sec." He could feel Saru wrapped around him, buried under the covers, and figured if he got up now she would see him and freak out again. Misaki wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

"Alright I'll go set your place," she chirped, and left the room. Misaki hadn't seen his mother in a while because of his effort to avoid her. She was just so controlling, and had a habit of throwing heavy stuff at Misaki when she got mad. It didn't help that her temper was like a bomb that would go off at the slightest touch.

When he was certain she was gone, he pulled the covers down and shook Saru. "My moms home and she is making me eat breakfast with her. I'll be quick, get dressed, climb out the window, and wait for me out front. It'll take fifteen minutes tops."

He flipped the off button for his alarm and got up, searching for his spare uniform to give to Saru.

"Fair enough." Saru said without the slightest bit of grogginess.

When he popped his head out into the rays of sunlight he found it to burn his vision, clouding it over in blackness. He rolled out of bed pretending his vision wasn't black, or that he felt like he was about to fall over. He slipped off the shirt waiting for Misaki to hand him the spare uniform, in his boxers.

He figured He'd end up in pants that weren't part of the uniform. He didn't mind since they'd end up being the same color. His vision slowly returned within the minute, letting him stare at half awake, bed head Misaki.

"Okay here," he said as he fished out the uniform and tossed it onto his bed. He looked at Saru for a moment, noting the bruises that still littered his body and forehead, and frowned. He would get ice for that after breakfast. "Misaki-iii!" He heard his mother yell. He turned around quickly, and left the room to go to the kitchen to his mother.

"I made eggs and toast," she said happily and put the plate on the table, eat up!" The eggs were slightly watery and the toast was black, but he took a bite anyway, knowing if he didn't his mom would lash out. He had got his terrible cooking skills from his mother after all. He chewed, and then swallowed it down. "So why did you do this? What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Misaki! Why does there have to be something going on in order for me to make breakfast for you!" She said, voice raised a small octave. "I'm your mother! Show some respect!"

"Sorry mom," he said. "Just curious."

She let it go. "Okay fair enough." She began making tea and humming to herself. "Actually Misaki you're right, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"I think I'm gonna switch schools for you. I don't think you can handle the school you're going to; you're just not at that level. I'm gonna look at some other options for you."

Misaki's stomachs dropped. "What?" He croaked. He wasn't good enough? Switching schools? This was a nightmare. "No I'll do better, please!" He stood up quickly and started to leave. "I promise! I'm gonna be late for school, gonna leave now!" He quickly ran to his room and put on his uniform, brushing his teeth but not bothering to comb his hair before running out the door before his mother could say anything else. His mom had once again succeeded in making him feel worthless and stupid. He went to meet Saru.

"So what did she want?" Saru said as Misaki came into earshot.

He had jumped out the window a bit after Misaki had thrown the uniform at him. Sure enough he had to wear his own pants more because of length than that he couldn't get the pants on.

He sat on a wall shoeless since his were still inside at the front entry. "Want to get my shoes for me dear? I have some at school but I don't really want to walk there in only socks." He didn't really care if he had protection on or not; it was more because he was self-conscious about his feet. They never looked right to him, and he didn't want to have to let anyone else notice. He knew with Misaki he didn't have to worry, since Misaki kept his face up and not looking down.

"Oh!" Misaki did a one-eighty and went to get Saru's shoes for him. "I nearly forgot the ice too," he muttered to himself. He tiptoed into the kitchen and got some from the freezer when his mom wasn't there. He hurried back outside and handed Saru the shoes and icepack. "For your head."

He waited for Saru to put his shoes on before heading down the street with him. "My mom says I should transfer to an easier school." He only mumbled, not looking at Saru's face to see his reaction. "She says she doesn't think I can handle this one."

Saru stared at the ice pack, more glaring at it. "Oh. But you're not failing out are you? You do get past the entrance exam each year." Saru didn't want Misaki to switch schools. He never did see him doing the homework, but he occasionally thought maybe he did it in class like he did.

He took his shoes and put them on, tying the stings into neat bows. He didn't take the ice pack and continued down the street towards school.

"No I'm not failing. I don't get what I'm doing wrong..." He looked off into the distance, deep in thought. He really didn't get it. He wasn't a genius like Saru, but he passed and was able to make his grades decent enough. He tossed the icepack back and forth between his hands. "I just don't get it."

He tried to hand Saru the ice pack again. "Just for a little while, it'll make the bruising go away."

"I wasn't joking. I really do bruise easily. And there isn't swelling so an ice pack wont do shit." Saru was annoyed. He wasn't annoyed at Misaki, but at Misaki's mom. She was always saying crap that made Misaki upset and it pissed him off. He didn't care if she gave birth to Misaki. Misaki was his by choice, so she didn't get to mistreat him.

"How is her work going? She had a boyfriend recently, how is that going?" Saru knew Misaki's mom liked to yell at him when her life got stressful. Because you know if you're stressed you have to make the entire family stressed. He could at least try to time it right and hide from his dad. And if he didn't escape the injuries only lasted a few days but her words forever wounded Misaki.

Misaki huffed and threw the ice pack on the ground, ultimately giving up with that wild idea. "I dunno, I don't think she's been to work in a while. . . she comes home late at night with men all the time. I think she and her boyfriend broke up. But I can't be too sure, we don't talk about it. She could be cheating; she does that a lot."

He kicked a rock down the street as the walked along, putting his hands in his pockets. "What if she really makes me go? I'm not gonna have any friends, and I won't see you anymore." He was still frowning and his eyebrows were knitted. Misaki felt deeply troubled.

"Is she a prostitute?" Saru felt a bit weird asking such a thing, but that's the feeling he got when Misaki had said that.

He was a bit surprised Misaki didn't know more about his mom or at least how they got food, he at least knew his father was a rich mooch who lived off his family's fortune. Saru was the oldest of the all his cousins so he should inherit the company, if his father, the oldest of the sons, hadn't been lazy and ditch school.

He grabbed Misaki's hand, letting their fingers intertwine how they should. "It will be alright, she says a lot of bluffs." He knew Misaki would get picked on a lot if he switched school, and end up with a lot more suspensions from beating the moronic bullies butts.

"I dunno, maybe," Misaki said. He really didn't wanna think about it, but it wouldn't shock him if that was the case. His mom did hook up with more men than actually date them, and often he had to leave the house in the middle of the night with his skateboard so he wouldn't have to listen to his mother and her latest conquest doing it. The walls in his house were too thin and worn down. They didn't exactly live in the best place: compared to Saru's house, it was a dump. He hated it.

As they approached the school Misaki let go of Saru's hand and looked around to make sure no one had seen. Even though he was with Saru, he didn't really consider himself gay and didn't want others to think so or pick on them for it. He heard the bell ring. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late!" He ran up the steps and into the building.

Saru sprinted along side Misaki, not caring to pass him. It was the warning bell so he wasn't too worried. Plus the teachers rarely yelled at the top scorer a crossed the board.

He was a little annoyed when Misaki let go of his hand. He knew Misaki didn't want anyone to think he was gay and pick on him about it, but Saru would rather kick them in the head and say 'damn strait! At least I am not a virgin,' than hide it. He knew Misaki still looked at girls and was attracted to them, but he didn't. He knew he was gay since all his crushes have always been guys.

When they got into the classroom there was still a few minutes until the bell signifying the start of school rang. He took his seat way in the back, the furthest from Misaki yet still having a great view. He cleaned his glasses before the bell rang. He noticed that the kid that had started school there last week was staring at him.

"I spilt juice on my pants this morning." Saru said not really giving the kid the explanation that he was saying why he was wearing off uniform pants, so he came off rather random.

He never spoke up much at school or did anything to let people know he existed. They all knew he was the top student and despite the girls picking on him he was rather popular with them. Not that he'd ever choose one of their ugly faces when he could have Misaki's instead.

"You're fucking weird." The kid said staring ahead at the board when the bell rang and class began.

Everyone pulled out their English homework except for the kid next to him. Saru had done Misaki's homework, to Misaki's surprise, and had forged everything with Misaki's handwriting. He had done that for every class but Misaki seemed to not have noticed yet looked in his bags like he had actually done work. Or Misaki had known it was done but Saru thought he had been sneaky this time, since had planned to distract Misaki that weekend anyway.

Misaki pulled out his homework which he knew he hadn't done and saw it completed with his handwriting. He snorted softly to himself and turned around, giving Saru a grin.

"Good job class. It brightens my day to see a high homework rate. Let's begin the class." The teacher said this all in English despite that most of the kids would struggle to understand what she was saying. He knew what she had said perfectly clear, but most of the class seemed to freeze at the language change. He didn't understand how they could be in one of the higher classes of the language and still have students who didn't know it.

Their teacher collected their homework and began talking to them in English. Misaki was actually really bad at English, and only managed to get to this level by copying the people beside him and having Saru do his homework. Not understanding a word, he zoned out, not thinking about anything in particular.

Eventually the bell rang with no big events happening in that class, and he waited for Saru outside the door to come out. He glared at some of the kids he had beefs with when they walked out, and averted his eyes from the girls. Misaki bounced impatiently.

They had every class together until the last period of the day, which Saru had decided to take French, and Misaki went with a different elective. Saru was also had a high level in French which he enjoyed because he liked screwing Misaki. He figured a romance language was a way to get in bed with someone.

On his way out the door the teacher pulled him aside. "Fushimi? Why is your face bruised? Fighting isn't permitted and this isn't the first time this year. I know you like to hang out with that Yata boy, so don't go following him around doing things you shouldn't." Saru wanted to yell at her. She never spoke to him in Japanese, which pissed him off one, two she hated Misaki.

"No, I just get mugged a lot." He lied, then felt like laughing at how stupid that sounded. "I find the rich areas of town annoying so I like hanging out on the streets. Designer clothes mean money so that put's me at risk. Sorry but I'd probably would be a lot worse off if I didn't hang out with Misaki." He replied to her in English but he still felt incredibly mad at her. He walked out right after saying that, not giving any form of a bye.

"Hey, sorry." Saru forgot to stop speaking in English when he walked up to his impatient Misaki. He only had to get through 3 more classes until he could have lunch, alone on the roof with Misaki. He liked how alone they were up there and often tried to make out with Misaki there. Which if he got to kiss Misaki it made it a good day for him.

Misaki shrugged, those two words being ones he could understand in his limited English vocabulary. He heard Saru talking to the teacher but he couldn't understand anything besides his name. "Let's go. What did she want?"

He began walking to their next class, which was only two halls away. Next was math, which Misaki was okay at, but Saru excelled significantly. Why Saru was still in that math level was unclear, but he didn't ask questions. It didn't matter anyway.

"She wanted to know why I am bruised." Saru replied slipping back into Japanese not even noticing he had spoken English before.

"By the way that new kid that sits next to you gave me a death glare on his way out. Did you do something to him?" Misaki said, since him and Saru were a package deal for the most part, so if someone hated one of them they hated the other too.

They were heading to math class which Saru already had all the credit he needed for math to graduate middle school. He could do every class with Misaki for the reason that he had already earned the credit for them, so the teachers had given up fighting with him. He had scored high the first time around but second time around he was easily getting 100's on everything.

He felt a bit bad because he knew he wanted to go to college to make sure he could provide a good life for him and Misaki, but he also knew Misaki didn't care to even graduate high school.

"I told him my uniform pants were dirty when he was staring at me like an idiot. Oh and I managed to correct his paper into perfection with all those simple mistakes he was making. Ugh I hate stupid people." Saru said, even though his nickname for Misaki was calling him stupid, not that Saru actually really thought of Misaki like that. He felt Misaki just didn't try to get amazing grades since he could half ass it and pass with average. "Did you do something to him?"

They got into the class and Saru took his seat behind Misaki by the window, still in the back. "Hey I just realized we were late to school today." He said this since they had missed the assembly the school had before school on Monday, making the start time 8 instead of 8:30 like normal for the day. "Oh well they don't normally care that much."

Misaki sat down, turned sideways so he could still talk to Saru, and shrugged. "Yeah whatever. No I didn't do anything to him actually. . . I wonder what his problem is." Misaki cracked his knuckles. "Maybe he needs to be taught a lesson?"

The bell dinged again and Misaki swiveled back to face the front before Saru could answer him. He knew Saru didn't like it when he picked fights, but Misaki saw it as keeping people in their place. Misaki wasn't someone to mess with and he wanted everyone to know.

The teacher started teaching the lesson an Misaki lazily followed along, doing the problems with the class and taking notes. Occasionally he looked out the window, and watched people who walked by the school building, wishing school could be over soon.

Saru used the class as a good napping place. He did all the problems and seemed like he was awake by his sitting up position. He was asleep and by the time the bell rang he wasn't even taking the notes. He got up with the bell, like everyone else. Showing no sign of having actually just slept the entire period. He followed Misaki out of the class at his side.

"Don't go picking fights you don't need to. It's not very civil to beat the crap out of someone who didn't deserve it." Saru said this seemingly out of character but he didn't attack people without cause, if he did it would make him feel like his father.

They headed into the changing room for gym, one of Saru's favorite places to be. He hated how stupid the guys acted dancing around in their underwear but he was just fine watching Misaki strip before him. He felt the showers were the best place after the period now that he thought about it, because then Misaki wasn't even wearing boxers.

He felt uncomfortable changing in front of everyone that day and quickly put his way too short of shorts for his liking on. He had his jacket and tie off so all that was left was for him to take off his shirt, but he knew that would expose him so he hesitated slightly. He quickly peeled off the shirt and rushed to grab his gym shirt, but was pissed to not see it and have to search.

"Looking for this?" One of the upperclassman teased. Saru was surprised to find that Misaki wasn't by his side at the moment. He figured that's why they had started it. He always let Misaki take the bullies on so he didn't appear to be as strong. "Holy crap fag why all the bruises? Ol' pop's teach you a lesson on why you shouldn't like boys?"

Saru felt a chill extend from his heart into his stomach. He was used to the guys saying he was gay like it was funny or wrong; even though they didn't really think or know he was, but the fact that they had gotten the reason for his bruises correct horrified him.

"Nah my dad wouldn't hit me for that. I know your dad might have those feelings about your preference for the same gender though." He said this even though it was technically legal in Japan for same-sex to marry and have relationships. That was one of the things that confused him. '_Why would something that is excepted be used as an insult?'_

The kid tossed the shirt at him and charged. Saru dogged out of the way putting his shirt on before facing his attacker. "Oh am I right? Is that way you feel the need to pick on me? Do you find me sexy and that's why you needed to watch me without a shirt on?" Their fight had formed a small crowd in the beginning but everyone had ran when they realized it was the scariest kids pet who was getting bullied and ran to stay safe from him.

"Heh. Maybe." Saru had the 'oh fuck' feeling when the kid said that. He was slammed into the locker when he thought he was dodging a punch but he had estimated the wrong move and was stuck pinned to the locker because of the kids strength.

The kid was the same height but was definitely bigger than Saru's skinny self. Once Saru was caught he was caught, until he could find good opening. To Saru's horror the kid slammed his lips into his. Saru was very shocked, but much more disgusted. He was pissed because if someone was going to kiss someone they should not taste like vegetables, they should at least be good, and they should give some damn warning before sticking their tongue down his throat.

Saru was completely appalled by the poor flirting job. He tried to knee him in the groan but ended up missing and hit his leg. He wanted to bite the guys tongue but the dude was failing so bad at making out with him he'd end up biting himself. In no way was this an enjoyable circumstance. He very much so had wished Misaki would do this to him, but dammit Misaki was actually cute and a good kisser.

Misaki had stopped to get a drink at the water fountain before he came into the locker room, and let Saru go in alone. As he finished drinking, he noticed kids scurrying away and giving him nervous glances. He had a feeling that something was up, and he pushed open the locker room door.

That's when he saw Saru getting his face sucked off by some dumbass older boy. "OI! WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed. Misaki saw red and charged, knocking the older boy down into the ground. He threw punches at his jaw, neck, stomach, eyes, and anywhere he could reach, screaming insults and profanities the whole time. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM YOU CHODE MUNCHER!"

The boy tried fighting back but to no avail, limbs flying about as they rolled on the ground. Misaki felt blood on his hands but this didn't stop him, it only made him angrier. How DARE this punk touch HIS Saru. How DARE he be allowed to live. Misaki kept punching even when the boy was finally knocked out, not being able to find it in himself to stop.

"Um Misaki can we try not getting expelled?" Saru had decided to kick the guy a few times as Misaki beat him up. He really wanted to brush his teeth or something to get the taste of the dude out of his mouth. "Um you know he's out cold I suggest we stick him in a stall with a note saying if he tells we tell everyone he kissed me." Saru said this as he unlocked Misaki's locker getting out his change of clothes so they wouldn't be late. He wrote the note signing his and Misaki's signature.

Misaki realized Saru's presence and shook his head to clear it, not to disagree. "Right. Okay." He said breathless, and got up off of him. He had done a real number on this guy and he was pretty proud of himself.

He quickly put on his gym clothes and asked, "what the fuck happened?" Misaki was extremely pissed off. "Who even is this ass-wipe?"

"Oh well he is the captain of the judo club and he likes to bully the nerds. This isn't the first time we've fought but this is definitely the first time I've ever heard of him making out with the guys." Saru decided to answer who the person was but he had let the name slip at the moment. He had begun dragging the guy into a stall as he spoke and Misaki changed.

"So I was changing and he decided to pick a fight. I taunted him and he randomly kissed me when I was dodging what I thought would be a punch." Saru sat him on the toilet of the stall and stared at him a moment. "Think we should strip him for embarrassment?" Saru didn't wait for an answer and began taking the guys shirt off and down to his pants.

Misaki growled when he heard from Saru's lips about another boy kissing him. He finished tying up his shoes and glared at the unconscious boy. "Strip 'em bare."

Saru didn't really want to see the guys penis because he particularly hated his photographic memory at times, but he did as ordered.

After Saru was done Misaki did the honors of slamming the tall door shut. "Let's go."

If the gym teachers noticed anyone missing they didn't say anything, which was good because all the boys knew it was his and Saru's fault for the judo captains disappearance. The boys in his class whispered behind their backs, undoubtedly talking about it. Misaki smirked at one particular boy in another class who was giving him a nasty look and went with his own class to go play baseball. Misaki was pretty good at baseball and always managed to hit plenty of home runs which made everyone want him on their team, despite the hatred most felt towards him. Misaki was good with a bat.

When it was time for baseball he was mad to be chosen so late in the captains choosing process. He was better than most of the guys who were chosen before him, but he was known as the scary person so he got chosen close to last. He felt a bit envious that Misaki always got chosen close to first. He was glad he got Misaki's team but he was still annoyed.

His reflexes was great for baseball and even though he was chosen last he was always put on 1st base. He had even made all home runs on first batting for him.

After gym was over and Misaki's team won, the boys headed off to shower and change.

When they got back into the lockers he felt liking rolling on the floor laughing. Captain Asshole was in the showers singing a pop song. He decided to watch Misaki in the showers. Saru had to take a shower as well and it always make his extremely uncomfortable. He felt like everyone was staring at him, mainly because he used to stare at them.

While showering Misaki felt Saru's eyes on him and turned around, giving him a pointed glare. He did not want to be checked out in a room full of all the sweaty guys he hated when they were all naked. He quickly showered and turned the water off, letting the next boy in line take the shower.

He put on his regular clothes and straightened his tie, all the while giving the judo bitch a death glare. The boy refused to meet his eyes and Misaki felt almost satisfied seeing all of the bruises that were beginning to litter the boys body. He had made an enemy out of Misaki, which most boys in their school tried their hardest not to do.

Saru smiled and quickly rinsed off. He never liked to do a full shower routine at school and was out within the minute he had hopped in. He quickly changed into his uniform after drying. He kept his towel wrapped around his wait until he had slipped on his pants. He didn't not notice Misaki glaring at Captain Asshole and he was perfectly okay with it.

He put on his 'girly' deodorant quickly stashing it in his bag before anyone saw it. He really did like the smell of it so he wasn't about to use his nasty smelling male one.

"Ready?" Misaki asked Saru while still glaring at the dumbass who had kissed him. He didn't wait for answer and walked out of the locker room towards their next class, knowing Saru would follow him.

He shuffled down the crowded hallway and into his Japanese classroom. He took his seat in the very back, where as Saru's seat was in the very front in the same row. He knew the teacher did it on purpose since all teachers seemed to have a grudge against him. He propped both his elbows on the desk placing his jaw in his hands, and waited for class to start, still mentally seething at what had happened earlier in gym.

Saru felt the tension radiating off Misaki as they walked to class. He was a bit scared to even talk at the moment. He quickly took his seat begging the bell that released them for lunch to ring. He fell asleep again after their test was done and he didn't care much that there was note taking to be done afterwards. Over the years of sleeping in class he was had mastered not being caught.

Misaki was distracted for the whole class, replaying the scene in his brain. Why hadn't Saru done anything to push the guy off? Why did he let him kiss him? When he had gotten in the room it hadn't seemed like Saru was fighting it off much. Misaki felt anger towards Saru increasingly rise up inside him. Did Saru like it? Was that idiot the only other person Saru had kissed? Or were there more? Misaki personally had only ever been kissed by Saru, and he hasn't cared to ask about this before, but right now it was starting to get to him. The bell rang and he saw Saru leave the class first since he was closest to the door. Misaki followed after him. Fists clenching and grinding his jaw.

Saru headed straight to the cafeteria after Misaki had exited the room. He normally didn't even care to get food from the school he liked making them lunch but he hadn't had the time to this morning so off to the cafeteria for them.

When getting lunch he got the food he got what Misaki would want instead of what he wanted. He knew his cooking was of course Misaki's favorite food was what he cooked, not the crap the school called food. They got out of there since their lunch was given to them at school and quickly hurrying up to their roof to eat.

He set his food aside. Leaving it open for Misaki to take at will. He really was scared when Misaki got so pissed. If he started screaming he knew he'd begin to have memories of when his dad would scream at him and he hadn't learned to block it out yet. To him men yelling sounded the same everywhere and even woman's screams sent fear striking him.

Misaki plopped down next to Saru and got straight to the point. "Why'd you let him kiss you, huh? I didn't see you exactly trying to push the asshole away." He snapped. Misaki took a huge bite out of his apple he had gotten and chewed angrily. "Did you fucking like it or something? Am I not good enough? Who else have you even kissed anyway? FUCK!" His voice got louder and louder with each syllable.

"IF YOUR FUCKING CHEATING ON ME SARU I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING CRUSH YOUR SKULL!"

Saru stared at him. He wouldn't block out Misaki ever, making each word more terrifying. He felt fear gripping his entire body but he didn't want to go into psycho state to avoid it either.

"I hated it. He sucked and forced me to." Saru showed Misaki where the guy had held him against the locker and it was bruised. His voice was obviously sad and scared even though he tried not to show it.

"Honestly before we were together I had another boyfriend. But this was months before we started going out." Saru closed his eyes for a second, swallowing hard. He opened them again wiping away his fear. "We kissed, but I mean at the time I was dating him, not you." Saru thought about smiling but decided against it. "I really am with you and I don't want to be with anyone else."

Misaki could see the truth in Saru's eyes but still wasn't satisfied with that answer. "What was his name? Do I know him?" He demanded.

"You don't know him. But his name was Michi. Yuu Michi. I met him at one of my grandfathers stupid parties. Last one I went to since my dad made a complete ass of this side of the family." Saru had liked him but he defiantly liked Misaki more. They had even broken up because Saru was giving more attention to Misaki even though they had been dating.

They didn't notice the door open and the new kid walk out, gapping at them.

"You should eat before class begins." Saru gave Misaki a quick peck on the lips, smiling to himself. Despite being attacked he kept with the idea a kiss at school made the day a good day.

Misaki nodded and took a bite out of his food. "Sorry for yelling," he said, "I just. . . I dunno. I got scared for a sec."

Misaki turned to see that the new boy had walked in on them. Misaki paled a little. Had he seen? He spat out, "what are you looking at? Got a problem?"

The new kid looked at him a moment before laughing at the little kid that was yelling at him. "Uh nothing I was just gonna ask if you guys were nice. I don't really like talking to normal people so I figured well gay guys wouldn't mind if I was weird right." The kid stayed standing over them seeming like he hadn't said anything out of place.

_'Well your more blunt then me.'_ Saru thought, waiting to see Misaki's reaction. He figured the other kid wasn't actually there to make friends because no one was that blunt.

"Thank you! So I thought you uh," he pointed at Saru since he couldn't have learned his name yet, "with that one guy in the locker room. He was all over you and stuff. But I had seen you guys holding hands when you got to school this morning so I figured you were together. Or are you a slut?"

Saru had never found someone as annoying as the guy who stood there right now. He wasn't one to loose his temper but being called slut really made him want to punch the guy right then. He knew he wouldn't let Misaki touch him if a fight erupted, he wanted to kick him in the head for saying that about him.

Misaki made a disgusted face. "Now you listen here," he started, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. "What we do is none of your fucking business dickwad! You don't know either of us, so you can just shove it up your ass."

He stood up and clenched his right fist, prepared to punch. "If you don't leave us the fuck alone then you won't wake up for tomorrow."

"Hmm well I guess my job is done." The guy suddenly punched Misaki right in the face sending him to the floor. "I lied. I know how Saruhiko is. I am just disappointed he chose you." The guy wasn't making much sense and Saru was seriously confused on who he was.

Saru thought maybe he was Michi but he remembered Michi as being taller than him and having black hair, not blonde. They both had bright green eyes but the guy wasn't clicking as being him. At the moment Saru really didn't care who the guy was if he dared to hurt his Misaki.

Saru shot up as soon as Misaki had fallen. He sent a quick kick on the side of the guys head, sending him to the floor. He grabbed the kid by the collar holding him close to his face. "Who the fuck are you? No one touches my beautiful Misaki." Saru had no kindness towards people who sought to hurt his Misaki.

The guy looked at Saru with his fuzzy vision. "How could you not recognize me. I was your first kiss. I dated you for a year! Why is that damn leprechaun so much more important than me! I love you and all you could see me was is a thing to hold off your desire for that!" He screamed this at Saru feeling heart broken and lost.

He had thought that they could be happy since fate had brought them together again. He thought fate had brought him to the school of his love and placed him to sit next to him. He hadn't had the nerve to come out and say this until he saw Saru getting attacked in the locker room. He thought maybe nature really did want him to be with Saru when he had been forced to move schools and ended up at the same school as Saru.

"Your on crack." Saru slammed the kid's head into the floor twice before looking back at him. "I have always loved Misaki, never you!" Saru knew he had more than likely had given the kid a concussion by now and he knew not a mark would be left, maybe a bump but no bruises. "Do not come between us unless you want me to cut your dick off." Saru flashed one of his death smiles. "Now let me finish my lunch in peace or I will beat you to a pulp. Be happy I had dated you, or else you wouldn't be breathing for even daring to touch my Misaki. Sound good?"

The kids blood ran cold as Saru spoke to him like that. He began questioning fate and if maybe the world was on crack. He knew how protective and manly Saru liked to be. He knew a uke couldn't really take their seme back by force. He was ready to faint and hadn't answered Saru yet.

"Do you understand!" Saru raised his voice slightly but kept his tone absolutely terrifying. He was sure Misaki had never heard him like that before but he didn't care.

The boy whimpered a little, terrified at how quickly his Saru had turned insane. But he wasn't his Saru anymore, he never belonged to him. He felt disappointment course through his body as he nodded and wiggled out of Saru's grasp, out the door, and away from them.

Misaki was taken by surprise by the punch, but was even more shocked by the tone Saru had used to talk to the kid. He felt hot flames of jealous lick up his core when it was revealed that Michi was Saru's first boyfriend and kiss, but it was quickly washed out when he saw Saru's hatred towards him.

It was still a weird coincidence that right when they were talking about it, Saru's ex would show up.

Misaki hauled himself up, the side of his face throbbing a little, and walked over to Saru, grabbing his arm and twisting him around. He slammed himself into Saru's chest and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Misaki rarely initiated hugs, but the fact was that this made him love Saru even more, if that was even possible, but he couldn't contain himself. "Thanks."

Despite Saru still being extremely pissed he felt better when Miaki had hugged him. He rarely got hugs from his so it made his heart prance in delight. "For what?" Saru tilted Misaki's head up to kiss him. He licked Misaki's bottom lip indicating, like good kissers do, that he wanted to enter.

Misaki parted his lips and let Saru's tongue in for a moment before battling for dominance. He clutched the back of Saru's head with one of his hands and pulled him even closer. "Mmmm."

Misaki pulled away after a minute or two, pecking Saru on the lips one final time before letting go of him. "Lunch should be over by now, were probably late."

Saru looked up at the sun a moment to see what time it was. "Not if we hurry up. We still have a moment." Saru grabbed his untouched lunch, quickly heading towards the lockers instead of their next class. The way too packaged food made it so he could save it for later. He had a strange obsession with always finishing his food instead of throwing it out.

Misaki nodded and followed Saru to his locker. He rolled his eyes when Saru kept the gross food, but didn't say anything. He saw that they had thirty seconds until the bell rang, so he grabbed onto Saru's wrist and yanked him down the hall. "Let's go idiot!"

* * *

Authors' Note:

Deaths Lie: Oh meh gersh I am terribly sorry. I decided I wanted to do softball and got distracted from editing and yeah v.v I think I'm going to give the days in smaller segments because A) They are hard for you to read B) They are annoying for me to edit and keep track of. Please tell me it this is a good idea and it makes everything easier.

Like always Thank you for reading and you should go check out the other story by Energystarelite and I on her account tittle 'Crimson Shards'. She edits that one so it actually gets update more often :P I felt really guilty for not updateing after guest Lina tried to match the length of these chapters in that review. You made Energystarelite and I really like 'OH meh gersh updates needed!' so yeah .


	4. Monday (Part Two)

They entered the classroom just in the nic of time, sitting at their lab table. Science class. This was the only class that they got to sit of ether in cause of the fact that no one else wanted to be either of their science partners. The teacher started lecturing since it was Tuesdays and Thursdays which they did their labs, so Misaki took notes. He started getting bored so he began doodling random pictures on the margins, not paying attention. The bell rang signaling the end of class.

He turned to Saru. "Wanna see what I drew?" One was a picture of a boy who looked suspiciously like the captain being eaten by a shark, and the other was of Saru's ex being trampled by elephants. "Good, huh?"

"Holy cow you need to go to drawing class!" Saru wasn't sure if he meant it as a complement or as an insult but he was sure Misaki need to go to one. He felt like laughing at the doodles. He had doodled over his work sheet after seeing Misaki begin doodling and decided it looked like fun.

"Here is mine." Saru showed Misaki is doodle of Misaki sucking him off in an all little comic panel with words and all. Saru smiled slightly mischievously, perfectly happy with himself for being such a perv in school. "I personally really like it. Great idea hmm?"

Mistakes face turned bright red and he shoved the comic away. "Put that fucking thing away pervert! That's disgusting!"

Embarrassed at having Saru draw him like that and in public, Misaki huffed and gathered his stuff to go to their final class together, which was history. When done, he walked out and to the classroom conveniently just next door, taking his seat in the middle of the classroom. He hates this class because he was surrounded by girls on all four sides. They never ceased to tease him and made him feel nervous and constantly on edge. He saw Saru walk in shortly after himself and take his seat, right when the bell rang. Class had begun.

Saru loved history. He had first hated it but soon began to really like watching Misaki get pestered to no belief by the girls surrounding him. He had first slept in class until they had moved seats into a perfect watching position for Saru to watch Misaki get tortured. He loved watching him freak out and blush like the uke he was.

Saru normally felt jealous since he always felt girls would only pick on Misaki because they thought he was cute. As for somehow having sex with someone, making out with them daily and especially after the last few days, Saru had no reason to feel like Misaki would cheat on him with on of him. But he did watch the girls because he defiantly didn't trust them to keep away from his beautiful boyfriend.

Misaki felt something tickling his ear. "Hello Misaki~," a high-pitched voice breathed into his ear. "So you like this?" He realized the tickling sensation was a feather pen which the Girl behind him was stroking him with. He felt his face and ears turn red.

The girl giggled. "Your ears match your hair, Misaki~," she cooed. The two girls that said beside him began to take interest and decided to join in. The brunette to his left 'accidentally dropped her pencil into his lap. Well more like flung. "Oops!," she said and reached all the way over to get it, letting her hand linger for a while. "Sorry about that." Misaki froze up and widened his eyes, willing the girls to leave him alone. Which was highly unlikely.

"My little sisters name is Misaki," said the blond to the right. "It's a type of flower. Would you consider yourself to be like a flower?" She batted her eyes in a taunting manner.

The girl behind him whispered, "If you do, I'd be happy to deflower you and make you a man."

Misaki choked on his own air and the girls around him laughed. The teacher didn't seem to notice anything.

He felt thankful to still be alive when the bell ring, and ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible, escaping from the insane girls.

Saru death glared the girls when he left the room. They had been way to touchy that day and they need the frightening look to be sent at them. He had been ready to send his desk flying into the girl who had reached into Misaki's lap's head if it had not have had such a high rate of hitting Misaki as well.

"I hate girls." Saru grumbled when he caught up to Misaki in the hall. He knew this was the period they broke off into different rooms since Saru enjoyed learning new languages and took French where as Misaki failed at learning them and mooched off Saru for passing grades. "I can't believe the teacher lets them be so inappropriate during class."

Misaki still felt pretty flustered, and could only bring himself to nod his head. It was time for him to go to his chorus class and part ways with Saru. "I'll meet you out front after school."

He picked chorus because it was the slacker class of the school and he could automatically get a's even if he didn't show up. Misaki went most of the time though, because he secretly liked singing and was pretty good at it. The chorus instructor was te only teacher that kind of liked him, but only because he was so good and didn't have Saru in the class to cause trouble with. He stood at his row and the class sung their dogs for te day.

Five minutes towards the end of the period the speaker called out, " would Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko please report to the main office. Would Yata Misaki and Fushimi Saruhiko please report to the main office." He groaned with dread and shock the boys who were snickering at him a death glare as he walked out and to the office. He opened the door to the principles room and stepped inside.

Saru heard the speakers as he finished his homework for all of his classes in the free time left to do the French homework. When he heard the speaker call out their names he knew they were in trouble, instantly slamming his head into the desk before grabbing his things and taking his leave.

He arrived in the office shortly after to find Misaki already there sitting down in one of the chairs. He sat in the one next to Misaki knowing they were defiantly in trouble by the mood of everyone in the room.

"Now. Do you boy's know why you are here?" The principle asked as if they did or cared to answer. Saru felt the man must have some sort of superior complex by the tone he had taken.

Saru didn't answer since there was such a long list of things they had done the past month that could get them expelled. He decided it might not have been the best idea to have sex with Misaki at school last week but he was pretty sure no one knew about that, nor did he regret that wonderfully dumb idea. He bet one of the guys they had beaten up had told but the number of people they beat up was off the charts still leaving them in position to get expelled for fighting.

Saru had never gotten suspended like Misaki always did since he manly made people feel bad through speaking. Today really was his first time truly beating someone up besides his occasional hit's with Misaki leading. The kids never remembered him even being there even though if they didn't tell it was because of his words, not that many of them would want to let everyone the dorks had beaten him up.

Misaki didn't know why they were there either, so he decided the safest thing to do was to remain silent. He waited for the principal to get on with it.

The man puffed up his chest and pulled out a video, popping it into a video player. Misaki felt his heart drop; whatever it was there was no getting out of it, even with Saru's persuasive skills. Evidence was a terrible thing.

The principal pressed play, and it showed a video of them beating up a kid who had tripped Misaki in the halls. Then another of a different kid who had stuck gum in Saru's hair. The video continued, revealing to have captured 10 different times they had pummeled kids. Misaki internally moaned in dread.

"I cannot condone this behavior, which is why you have been banned from all clubs and sports teams, as well as being suspended for a week. You will both write an essay with 3'000 words about why what you did was wrong and what you've learned. Understood?"

He gave Saru a disappointed look. "I can't say how truly let down I feel by this Mr. Fushimi. Top student should not be creating this much havoc. Come back I my office straight away next Monday. Your dismissed." He just looked at Misaki like he was a smashed up bug on his windshield wiper. Misaki narrowed his eyes back, but then turned around and marched out the school.

He didn't know what he was going to tell his mother; if she found out about this he would be switched from this school for sure.

"Sir I understand what we did was wrong but you do realize that we put up with extreme bullying for years without ever getting help from any of the staff in your school. And yes adults did know and they did nothing to protect our well-being. Do you realize how much bullying can effect a child's physical state? For how long we have put up with it you should be surprised that we haven't taken our own lives or are even coming to school. Actually I did have to quit coming to school a few years ago because every day I wen to school I was being harassed. If you happened to have noticed we were not initiating the fight nor were we the only ones throwing punches. Actually I never really threw a punch but you do know what I am saying." Saru said this knowing full well that he wasn't about to get out of suspension, he was just happy they didn't have a video of them having sex since there was now why he could talk himself out of that one.

"Fushimi, do you realize that those boys ended up missing school because of the injuries you boys caused. If you weren't our best scorer since you started middle school you'd be expelled for this kind of behavior. Yes I do also realize your blows tended to be very direct kicks to their sides and head, where as Yata here took them with indirect force. The school was never informed of you getting bullied so do not blame us for your misfortune." The principle was obviously in the wrong too but he wasn't about to admit he was wrong.

Saru felt like beating this guy. He had a tone that pissed him off, and to add the words he said weren't even close to being correct. Saru had promised those kids if they got in trouble they wouldn't be the only ones.

"Sir with all due respect it was quit obvious we were getting bullied. Did you know that more than one of those guys in that video just now happened to have made me strip off all of my clothes in the snow and said to wank off and when I refused they kicked me there until I did? This was still on school property. They said I was gay and needed to picture them all naked like the disgusting filth I was. One of your staff found me naked in the court-yard with them, hearing all the nasty things they said to me. He made them give me my clothes back and sent us on our merry way. Misaki would have saved me if it weren't for the fact that he was suspended for three days, for punching a guy who had me pinned in the bathroom punching me repeatedly in the stomach because I wouldn't agree to switch our names on a test."

Saru took a deep breath. He felt stupid for always being the one the guys picked on. He knew Misaki didn't have it easy with the girls but that didn't stop him from feeling incredibly weak. He had stopped really fighting when he felt so happy when his knight in shining armor came to save him, but he also could never bring himself to physically hurt his attackers.

"Listen I know it's too late now to suspend all the guys who have hurt us, but at least you could start now. Those guys on the video were also caught bullying, it wasn't only Misaki and I picking someone to beat up. I really hope you consider that no bullying issue if you let it slide, because that sign should be changed to a no standing up for one's self, or we accept bullying, instead to describe this environment better."

The principal gave Saru a stern look but replied, "i will not have you insulting my school and its methods, but nonetheless we will look into it to provide justice. Be as that may, you will still have to suffer the consequences for what was seen on the tape. Good bye." He gave Saru a look indicating it was time to leave or else there would be more trouble, and took a call from his desk phone which started ringing.

Misaki hadn't realized at first that Saru hadn't followed him out immediately, so he was left waiting on the steps leading up to the school for him. He placed his head in his hands and began bashing it into his knees, chanting "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He was screwed.

"I stated from the beginning that I didn't expect to not get into trouble for what you saw on that tape. Thank you for not caring that your school does hold bullies." Saru bowed before exiting the room.

He hated the principle now. He was completely pissed just because the man hadn't heard or cared about a word he said. The same kids that were on the tape had been beating on him since he was in elementary school. A time when Misaki's threats were empty and enable he would intervene just to get beat up. Saru didn't bother to say all the other things the punks had done to him over the years. Of course he hadn't said that he hadn't really felt any of it thanks to that he could block out noise and pain.

When he got to the hall he was incredible bemused at whatever Misaki was doing. He was screaming 'fuck' repeatedly and flopping about. "And you said I was a dick," Saru said as he walked up.

Misaki stopped with his head bashing and stood up. "This isn't fair! They all started it! Why does everyone hate us so much?" He rubbed his temples. "What are we gonna do now? What am I gonna do? My moms gonna send me away!" He said frantically.

"You know that suspension was really weird. I mean first off they didn't call our parents, and they just released us." Saru patted Misaki on the head when he was within reach. "Also they can't actually ban me from any clubs."

Saru had a perfect grade card and he knew they would want him to graduate their school looking over accomplished with clubs. He was supposed to be school president if he hadn't turned it down every time they asked. He was a starter on the football team. He knew they wouldn't just ban him from sports for the year, but he knew that for the week they weren't going to show up at practice.

"Well if you want I can explain it to her over dinner. She may hate me but she will still fall for it. Let's head to the store and pick up some good foods after we leave." Saru grabbed his shoes from his locker and slipped them on.

His food from lunch was still in there. He really didn't plan to eat it but he couldn't bring himself to throw it out. "Uh do you want my food?" He decided he should use his human garbage disposal like a good boyfriend should.

"Okay," Misaki said nervously and began biting his nails. "Give me that."

What was left of Saru's food was some canned vegetables and cafeteria pork. Misaki ate it without a problem. Although Misaki loved to et, it didn't mean he hated healthy food. In fact, he

Tried to have balanced meals everyday except for maybe the weekends cause that was a time to relax and have fun.

"So you'll still stay over tonight, right?" He asked as they walked to the nearest grocery.

"Um well yeah but we an actually have to walk over to my house first. I don't have my wallet." Saru took the street that would lead to his house instead of the other that would take them to the grocery when the road forked. "I promise you he isn't there."

Misaki's eyes narrowed. "If he is I'm going to kill him so he better not be." He followed Saru and threw out his food in a street trash can.

When they got to Saru's house he waited for him to unlock the door, arms crossed. "Let me go in first," he said. If Saru's father was here he would rather be able to protect Saru than get locked out.

Saru unlocked the door before answering. "He hates it here. He really isn't here." Saru refused to let Misaki go in first but held his hand when he walked into the house.

When they got in the house was left in the same shape as they had left it Sunday morning. Saru looked in the kitchen and sure enough there was a note with his months allowance. He went into his room to find the bed made with fresh sheets. He checked his bathroom to make sure the man wasn't hiding in there. It was empty, making the entire house without his father.

"See he isn't here." Saru said this as he walked back over to the note and money. He read it quickly, snorting at his father.

_"To my greatest joy, Saruhiko. I love you very much and want to see you. I don't mind you have a boyfriend at all. I am a bit annoyed however that you chose to have sex at such a young age. I never wanted to hurt you I just needed to give you the talk, even if it's a bit late now._

_Tell Misaki he is welcome in my house as long has it's not reeking havoc. I would have loved to spend a night playing games with you boys last night and it greatly pains me that you decided to run away._

_As you get older I can't imagine how much of a better man you will become than me. You are beautiful and smart like your mother. Your grandfather would love to speak with you soon, so do try to get in touch with him. We all love and want to see you._

_ - Your Loving Father, Daiki"_

"The man's on crack if he thinks I'll believe that crap." Saru said handing the note to Misaki. And counted his money for the month. "80'000. He paid the rent for me this month." Saru headed back into his room to change into comfier clothes. "Do you still want me to stay with you because I don't think we should push our luck with your mother." He said before he had reached the room.

Misaki sneered while reading the letter and tossed it back down on the counter.

"Do you not want to come over? I need your help in explaining to my mom what happened..."

"Mean I think I should stay here for the night. Moron." Saru came out in a new shirt. The shirt was still long-sleeved but it was light weight and not too hot. He also wore a different part of pants that were also of a lighter material. "I would still love to come over."

He went into his bathroom. He put on some more deodorant. Brushed his teeth and washed his face. After he dried his face he went into his medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of half used foundation. He applied it like a girl. Perfectly blending it with his normal skin and making his bruises fade like they didn't exist.

"Kay," Misaki agreed, and waited for Saru to finish changing. He twiddled his thumbs and leaned against the doorway of Saru's house. "Can we have pasta tonight? It's my moms favorite and if she eats it she might not get as mad."

Misaki still had a knots in his stomachs thinking of what his mom would do to him when she found out he had been suspended, especially on the day Misaki had promised to do better. He would do anything and everything to make sure she didn't do something totally drastic. She was very unpredictable.

"I like making more traditional foods but sure what type?" Saru put up the make-up. He grabbed only a bit of the money, putting it in his wallet. "I assume you mean pasta like from italy right? There is an imports place between our houses. Kind of." Saru put back on his shoes, waiting at the open door.

"Yeah. She likes spaghetti and we never get to eat it...so I think that would be good. Can we go get it now?"

Misaki slipped on his own shoes and walked out the door. "Lead the way."

"Of course. Anything for you." Saru grabbed Misaki's hand pulling him down the street to the store. He liked to go to the store because it had chocolate he thought was rather tasty and ice cream as well. "I think I might be able to make the dough and everything from scratch too, but I can't make the noodles exactly how you like or are used to. Oh and ravioli or tortellini."

"Ravioli." Misaki said absent-mindedly. He didn't even process that Saru was Holding his hand in the middle of the street because of his nerves. He let himself be pulled until they got to the store and a little girl exiting asked her mom innocently, "mommy, why are those two his holding hands?" He yanked his hand away and Misaki's cheeks reddened.

"Let's hurry so we can make it before my mom gets home."

Saru glared at the little girl who had ruined his moment with Misaki. He seriously considered back talking her but decided he didn't want to go up against two moms in one day.

"Ugh." Saru felt annoyed that they had ended up at a special store instead of normal one. He could get all the stuff he needed in either he just didn't really like going to the import store too often. "Alright fine than I will just make everything from scratch." Saru grabbed all the ingredients he would need. "Does she like ice cream? And what spices do you guys have at home. I can point out the ones I need if you can't think of them all."

"Yeah everyone likes ice cream, but we've got some at home already. Umm I don't know any spices..."

Misaki was very limited in te kitchen. The only thing he could make with perfection was blueberry muffins, so he only knew the ingredients to those.

"Just get whatever spices you need and keep them if I've already got some."

"Misaki I may get a huge allowance but I need to pay my school fees and stuff this month. I don't really want to get a bunch of spices if I don't need to. Most of them happen to get pretty expensive too." Saru was a bit annoyed at how clueless Misaki could be sometimes.

"Oh, sorry." Misaki hadn't Even thought of that. "I can pay you back when we get to my house...I've got some money."

Misaki was willing to pay for as many random spices he needed as log as his mother was satisfied and it toned her down.

Saru felt like face-planting into the ground. He wasn't sure if Misaki knew it but when ever he said things in such a way he would always say yes. "Ugh no it's fine I'll pay for them." He really only needed 3 or so spices so he grabbed them stick, them in the basket. "Alright I think that's all we need so lets check out and hurry to make this. Do you know when she gets home?" Saru began checking out but he kept his eyes on Misaki, ignoring their cashier.

"If your sure..." Misaki said with a worried face. "and around 630 on Mondays...so we have like an hour or two. Can we make it in time?"

Misaki grabbed the bags when the cashier handed them out and began walking out the store.

"If we run." Saru went running off careful to not damage the things he had in the bags. "Come on slow poke!" Saru shouted at Misaki as he ran into the others house. He accidentally hadn't slowed his pace and rammed into the door like an idiot.

Misaki roared with laughter when Saru slammed into the door. "Holy fuck!" Misaki never got to see Saru mess up since e was normally so poised and graceful. This was the best thing that had happened all day.

Still laughing, he unlocked the door and nudged Saru inside and to the kitchen not even bothering to take his shoes house was a dump anyway, it wasn't like shoes would make a big difference. He sat at the counter of the island in the middle of his small kitchen. "Tell me what to do!"

"Okay well get out of the kitchen." Saru didn't come close to trusting Misaki in the kitchen. He knew were all the things he'd needed were. "We need this to be perfect." He began shooing Misaki out of the kitchen. His face hurt from his idiotic move but his pride hurt more.

He washed his hand before e first began making the dough and chopping the vegetables he'd need to make the sauce and salad. He hopped Misaki's mom liked salad more than he did. He'd beat the dough ever so often but he took the quick route. He cleaned the counters between each new food.

"Fi-ne." Misaki whined and went into his living room to watch tv. He pouted a little but he honestly didn't even trust himself in te kitchen so he didn't make that big of a fuss. Misaki watched a random show and waited for Saru to finish working his magic..

Saru made beef and cheese ravioli. He also made feta and olive bread and to someone who liked veggies a delicious salad. Everything was in the oven so he began on the sauce. He knew Misaki had said spaghetti but he decided to make a ravioli that would taste better in a tomato cream sauce.

He used romano cheese and sprinkled in some of the dried tomatoes he had decided to get. He sprinkled in a bit of his spices. Once the sauce was at the perfect consistency. It smelled delicious and he was sure the smell had filled the entire house by now.

He was softly humming to himself as he cooked. He felt incredibly calm right then. Like the world wasn't trying to ruin his life on a daily basis.

After a while Misaki got bored and antsy. He kept switching positions on the couch but he couldn't bring himself to be comfortable. The clock was ticking and he wanted to get the table set in time so they could schmooze his mother and get him out of trouble.

He smelled Saru's cooking and breathed out with relief when it smelled delicious. His mouth was watering jus thinking of eating it, and he knew his moms would be even more considering this was her favorite meal.

"Done yet?"

"Almost. I am just mixing the sauce and the pasta. Want to come taste it?" Saru could tell just by the smell that the food tasted as it should. He didn't need to have a taste test but he knew Misaki would probably like it.

Saru had put on an apron and was bending over to pull out the bread. He set it on the stove. It had turned out as it should as well, not even taking on a funky shape. It smelled amazing like the rest of the food did.

"Yeah." Misaki hopped into the kitchen and pulled out a fork from a drawer, stabbing a piece of ravioli and putting it in his mouth. "It's perfect Saru! I'm gonna set the table."

The table was rarely set at his house since e hardly ever ate with anyone besides when he was with Saru, so it was cluttered with mess. He groaned and scooped up everything, dumping it on another table in the living room. He dug out the placemats from his hutch drawer and got out the napkins and plates. Right when he finished, the front door opened.

"Misaki? I'm home! What's that smell?" He heard his mother yell from the other room.

* * *

**Authors' Note:** We appreciate all you lovely readers for sticking with Deaths Lie's updates for so long. Reviews go a long way in helping her over heat her old computer (there are A LOT of words) and editing it.

Deaths Lie: I did all the edits for this chapter more than 4 times and each time they got deleted, so I did a really quick run threw. I was also off the internet since Thursday, so yeah. I am on spring break and will try to make up all the updates. I am thinking each update is worth about 5'000 words? I am thinking about going and reformatting the first two chapters, so please review and say your opinion.


	5. Monday (Final Part)

"Misaki? I'm home! What's that smell?" He heard his mother yell from the other room.

Misaki turned to Saru wide-eyed. This was it.

"Food. Want to have dinner?" Saru said. He was out of the apron and was finishing bringing the food to the table."Everything is made from scratch so it should taste good." Saru was in his calm, baking state of mind. Misaki called him his house wife when he got like it, and it nearly got on his nerves when he did.

Saru really did act like a housewife sometimes, and normally Misaki would snort with amusement but today he was too nervous.

"You made dinner, eh? Well alright I'll be right there after I take off my coat."

Misaki sat down at the table, waiting for his mother to come. When she finally did he gave her a shaky smile. "It's ravioli."

"Oh my favorite! Thanks for making this boys!"

She seemed in a relatively happy mood but that didn't mean anything to Misaki as far as how she would take the news. Sure they were trying to soften her up, but on the grande scheme of things she had an unpredictably fierce temper.

"I know you two got suspended already. I am not too mad. But that stupid principle didn't tell me why." Misaki's mom said as she took a serving of everything.

Saru's heart chilled when she said that but he took a bit of bread and ravioli. He didn't know if he should respond or if Misaki should since she was his mother. He decided Misaki would say something stupid so he took the lead. "He beat up a few bullies on tape." He wasn't in the right state of mind to speak.

"Um how does it taste?" Saru realized that Misaki's family wasn't one for customs. Saru was the only one in the house who had taken off his shoes, or made a move to pray before eating. His dad and him used to eat together if they were conscious at the same time. He had been making meals for them since he could reach the stove.

She raised an eyebrow. "Delicious. But what I want to know is what these 'bullies' were doing to you that was so bad."

Misaki shook out of his shocked state and said, "picking on us. Isn't that enough?"

"You see I don't think that's it. There must have been something more. What aren't you boys telling me?"

"Well I mean they have been doing it for years so, we were just fed up." Saru didn't want to explain more to her than he had to. He wasn't sure if she was hinting at their relationship or not, he wasn't going to bring it up if he didn't have to.

"One of them was trying to steal my grades which pissed off Misaki." They had beaten the kids harder than they should have, but Saru knew that was the only way to keep them away.

Misaki's mother was being too calm, and it terrified Misaki. It was like he eye of a storm.

"I don't know what your saying mom. . . there was a good reason for each f them. They all deserved it."

Misaki's mother tilted her head, gaze boring into his own. "Now Misaki. What I'm referring to is if there was really no reason that they picked on you or if it was to teach you a lesson. In fact, I'm glad they were trying to teach you something." Her voice began getting colder and colder at each word. Misaki was genuinely confused. What had he done wrong? What was she talking about?

"What lesson?" He asked hesitantly.

She suddenly slammed her hands on the table and stood up, glaring at the both of them. It was as though her rage turned into fire that spread around her. "NOT TO BE A FUCKING FAG."

She whipped out a second video tape. "I went to your school before I came home. They showed me this." She hissed.

Misaki gulped knowing it could only be one thing. The tape of them having sex in the teacher's lounge. He looked at Saru, horrified.

Saru's only thought was 'fuck'. He now realized that the school was probably just trying not to expel their best student by showing the fighting one. That also explained why he got in trouble too, since he hadn't really hit anyone in that video. He stared at the video in her hand. He actually wanted to see what they looked when going at it, but he decided now wasn't the time.

"I beg your pardon, I am not a cigarette!" Saru really didn't feel like being a good kid. "I just happen to be happily in love with your son." Saru was pushing the line of her insanity but he wasn't in the mood to care. He backed over next to Misaki's side a bit frightful she might attack them.

"Oh I see. You think it's okay to talk back to me? Heh. I have thought you, Saruhiko Fushimi, were gay for some time now, but I never thought that about my son. I don't fucking believe he's like that! Prove it! NOW!." She began yelling again after acting more insulted than angry. "Misaki kiss this crap and tell me you still love him."

Saru looked down at Misaki. He'd do it, but only if Misaki led.

Misaki paled. "I-I-I" he stuttered out, not being able to form coherent sentences. He glanced at Saru, seeing him looking expectantly at him, and snapped. "HE'S NOT CRAP! DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Misaki shook in anger. He grabbed Saru's head and slammed their lips together in an all too brutal way. He ripped Saru's head away a few seconds after. "Yup feelings still fucking there!"

Saru was a bit shocked that Misaki would do that so harshly to show he liked someone. He felt a bit happy that he would get mad at him own mother for insulting him. His fluttery feeling was shot down when he saw Misaki's mother charging him. He instantly ran away from her, towards the front door.

Saru had learned from his father that if you are being attacked, do not run to the back, run to the freaking escape route. He ran out the door not caring to put his shoes on. He looked back a moment to see she was still after him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU GOD DAMN FAG!" She had been shouting profanities and insults the moment she had saw their lips touch in person. Despite her short stature she was only a few feet behind the person she needed to punish. "YOU DAMN FUCKING BITCH. PUSSY! CUNT! Actually if you had the damn parts to be that I wouldn't be so fucking pissed!"

Saru ran to the main road. She was a meter away from him, every word she scram rang loud and clear. He ran across a major road. He didn't bother to look twice because it seemed empty enough. He needed to get someplace with more pedestrians and this place wasn't cutting it. There was barely anyone out.

Half way through the street until he saw bright lights on the last lane coming directly at him. He sped up his pace know their was near equal danger either direction at the moment, unless he out ran the time it would take the vehicle to hit him or to get across the street.

Misaki tried chasing after them, but he wasn't as fast as Saru or his mother when she was angry. "Stop!" He kept yelling to her, enraged and scared of what she would do.

He saw Saru run into the middle of the street, and saw the cars coming at him in both ways in slow motion. "NO! SARU!" He screamed, panicked. Saru was going to die.

Saru made it across the street onto the pavement. He turned around at the moment Saru's mother had gotten hit. He saw her shocked face. The impact. How she flew with the car for a few moments. He immediately flipped his phone to call 119. He was admittedly horrified to see her getting hit. Her red hair like Misaki's blowing in the wind from the impact to her, and her traveling with it. He knew she had little chance of living after being hit by a bus at full speed.

"Hello 119, what is your emergency?" The voice in his phone chimed at him.

"Uh my boyfriend's mom just got hit by a bus. We are outside the donut shop, 4489 Elm road." Saru said this looking up slightly.

"An ambulance is on their way." Saru nodded forgetting he was on the phone and just hung up.

He came over to were she was laying still breathing. She had blood pouring from her head and a far off look in her eyes. The bus had stopped and the driver was stepping out. Saru crotched next to her, unsure of what he should do. "An ambulance is on their way right not." He said staring at the blood pooling around her. She had scrapes all over her body. Her long red hair messy, blood in it as well.

She gave a weak laugh. Spitting out some blood before speaking. "Heh. For being so smart you really are so dumb." She started coughing spitting out more blood. "I am going to die. They wont help me." There was blood running down her chin now. "Do you really love my son?"

Saru didn't know why but he picked her up so that he was holding her up. He would have felt bad to leave her lying in the road. He was on his knees patting her hair like he could actually comfort her. "Yes. More than anything." He said this looking directly into her dying eyes.

"Then have him." She began coughing roughly, more blood coming from her mouth. "I can see that you love him. I was just mad because you could love him more than I." She brought her bloody hand to his cheek. "As my final act to be the mother I should have always been. . . You can have him. Just never let him go. Saruhiko, take care of my little boy. Make sure you offer him all the love he deserves and more. Spoil him like I couldn't. I know from the video you care. " She closed her eye's after she said this and her hand dropped. She died as the sirens came onto the street.

Saru looked at her face not realizing he had begun crying. It was only a few tears that he would be the only one to know of or see. He began rocking her body knowing it would do nothing for the corpse.

He hadn't known she had even slightly cared for Misaki. He had only ever seen her as a psycho shorty. He thought then that maybe she yelled so much because she wanted Misaki to be the best he could be, but didn't know how. She had gotten pregnant with Misaki her first year of high school, and was forced to drop out. He felt bad for her suddenly because she had always tried to keep food on the table and a roof over Misaki's head even though she was so young.

Saru didn't know what Misaki would do now. His mother had been disowned when she had refused the abortion for him and had him. Saru was faintly aware of the blinking lights that surrounded them. The useless ambulance now had stopped, and police cars were there too. His tears dried but he continued staring at the woman in his arms.

Misaki watched his mother get hit and fly into the air, hitting the pavement. He watched Saru turn around and run back to her, scooping her in his arms and rocking. He saw all this, but he was frozen. He felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think. His mom was gone forever.

Misaki collapsed onto the ground, curling up in a ball. his throat felt sore from the screams that he couldn't even hear coming out of his mouth. Ambulances came and took him mother away on a stretcher, lights flashing and people rapidly talking.

His face was wet as he sobbed. He never particularly liked his mother, she was never that kind to him and always took him for granted; but he could help but feel terrible at how she was just killed. It was his fault. All his fault. He rocked himself back and forth.

What was he gonna do now? He couldn't pay the rent, he had no family, and he was thought all of these thoughts while not thinking them at the same time. Misaki's world was slipping out from under him.

Saru watched quietly as the ambulance took her away under a white sheet. He saw Misaki across the street sobbing. People talked to him but he was unsure of what they were saying. He pointed to Misaki before he left the scene to go over to him. He took the crosswalk, making sure to look both ways this time.

He walked over to Misaki, wanting nothing more than to hold Misaki in his arms, but he thought he shouldn't since he was covered in his mothers blood. "It's okay Misaki." Saru knew the line was completely wrong but his silver tongue was dead for the night. "Um, you should probably go over and talk to them." He didn't kiss Misaki's head since there was blood on his face as well. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at the bloody Saru with tears streaking down his face. Misaki gave all of his strength into standing up and walking over to the medical team, still in shock.

They asked him questions. 'What happened? Who was she? Did they have any other relatives? Did he have somewhere to go? Misaki answered all of these with his brain on autopilot, except for the last one in which he lied and said yes. He didn't want them getting into his business. He gave them a number and they told him they would call to tell him about funeral arrangements, since he couldn't afford one on his own which meant the hospital would do it themselves. When done, he walked back to Saru, still crying, and choked out a "take me home" before the waterworks flooded again.

Saru nodded but didn't take him back to his house. Saru began walking back to his own house until he remembered he wasn't wearing any shoes and was forced to going to Misaki's. He feared Misaki would break in his own home faster than at Saru's, but at least he could get Misaki out of site before he began sobbing.

Misaki trailed behind him, not really knowing where he was going and not really caring either as long as he got away from that awful scene. He felt so lost. Misaki was relying on Saru completely to get him home and through this.

When Saru got to Misaki's house he lead Misaki to the couch to sit before going to clean the blood off himself. He left his bloody clothes in a pile in the corner. He took a quick shower and hopped out. He was hurrying to get back to Misaki. He threw on some random clothes nearly running back into the living room for Misaki.

He returned to Misaki within five minutes of leaving him. He sat down on the couch, finally taking Misaki into his arms. "I am so sorry." He kept repeating. His hand was petting Miaki's hair and he held him to his chest.

Misaki just clutched onto Saru and cried his soul out, tears leaking through Saru's shirt. Although he had just witnessed his mothers death, he had felt relief when he had first realized it wasn't Saru that had gotten hit, and this made him cry even harder. He was a terrible person. He should be dead, not his mom.

"I was happy that it wasn't you," he choked into Saru's shirt, not caring if Saru knew what he meant or not. He held on the him harder and sobbed even more.

Saru presumed Misaki was happy Saru wasn't the one who had gotten hit. He was unsure if he should tell Misaki what his mom said or just keep it to himself. "I am sorry but I am too." Saru said this because if he had died he wouldn't get to spend more time with Misaki. Weather the time was happy or sad. like now, he wouldn't get to have any more with Misaki.

"It will be alright. I promise." Saru realized then that he should, could, take care of Misaki. He knew Misaki would end up in an orphanage because of his age. He would have to visit his grandfather but he was okay with that. His grandfather was much better than having to see his father any day.

"No it won't!" He was still crying but could finally talk. "This is the worst fucking day of my life! Your father beats you, two different boys try to take you away, the girls sexually harass me, we get suspended, and my mom dies HATING ME!"

He hiccuped and shook with emotion. "I don't have anywhere to go, I gonna be taken away." Misaki looked up into Saru's face, "please don't leave tonight, please"

"She didn't die hating you." Saru could understand how this was the worse day ever for Misaki. His was the night his mother left and his father had beaten him until he stopped breathing for a minute. But Misaki didn't have a dad he could turn to. Saru at least wasn't stuck an orphan. "She died loving you. And don't worry, I'll never leave you. I will always be here for you." Saru kissed Miski's forehead. He was unsure of what he should do.

Misaki was quiet as he cried, not relly believing that his mother had loved him. It hurt, but he had gotten used to the idea over the years. "Can we just go to bed?" He whispered. "But don't- don't leave." Misaki just needed Saru's warmth and comfort from beign held.

Saru didn't let Misaki walk. He carried him to his bedroom like a little kid. He gentle put him on the bed. "Do you want pajamas?" Saru asked hovering over him. He had chosen to put on comfy clothes so he wasn't about to change but Misaki was still in his uniform, which wasn't very comfy.

Misaki nodded, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. He felt cold and lifeless. He shimmied out of his school clothes and held his arms up so Saru could dress him.

Saru was about to roll his eyes until he realized it really wasn't a good time to tease Misaki. Saru grabbed a big night time shirt and slipped it over Misaki's head. He didn't bother to put Misaki in pants, sine it was too bothersome just for sleeping.

"Goodnight cutie." Saru pulled the covers over Misaki and kissed his forehead lightly before hopping under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around Misaki trying to coax him to the sleep he knew wouldn't come for him.

Misaki sniffled and buried his face into Saru's chest. His mind was still whirling, replaying his mothers flying body over and over again. She had been chasing Saru because Misaki was with him. She was screaming, yelling. She was furious at Misaki. She hated him. And he deserved it, since it was his fault she got so angry and was compelled to chase Saru out into a busy street. Misaki's guilt and grief was all rolled up into a ball of spikes that was rolling around in his heart.

He tried to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. Misaki felt even more terrible keeping Saru up so he feigned it, closing his eyes and trying to even out his breathing. But this didn't stop the strangled sobs and whimpers that kept coming out of him.

Saru could feel Misaki sobbing into his chest. He could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, moisenting his cool skin. He felt bad. Guilty. Damn near worthless in helping Misaki when he was sad.

He felt like he should say something, but what could he say? 'Hey I am real sorry about your mom, want to have sex?' If he said that it would lead to his death.

He went with the most simple and random. "Want to go on a walk? It will probably not make the pain go away but at least you can take your mind off of the flew blown pain. I am here for you so that means I am down to any random idea you have that will make you feel better."

Saru had been so focused on calming Misaki he didn't have the images of the events spamming his mind. He shut his eyes and suddenly the images came flooding back. It was sickening. His perfect memory remembering every detail. The biggest memory was the blood. The blood that seemed everywhere, the floor, her dying face, and him. Blood.

Misaki realized that his fake sleeping wasn't exactly fooling Saru. "Sorry." He whispered.

He really didn't know why could possibly make him feel better, he was a mess. He wanted-no, needed, to stop thinking. But he couldn't. "Please," he looked up at Saru, pleading. "Make my mind stop, make me forget."

Saru didn't know how to shut off someone else's mind. It had taken some time for him to train his mind into numbing. He thought of a few things he could do that would let Misaki escape for a little bit, but they all didn't seem appropriate.

"Misaki. I don't really know how." Saru was feeling utterly useless. He was as good as a stuff teddy bear actually helping a kid sleep. He only seemed like he might be helpful. "It's not your fault so don't say sorry." He said softly. Reassuringly.

Deep down Misaki had expected an answer like this, but he was still disappointed that there was nothing to be done. He sighed and leaned his head back into Saru's chest. "Can you just. . . can you just hold me then? You can sleep I just. . . just please?" Misaki was not the type to initiate cuddling on holding but in this state he was completely out of character. Fuck acting tough and manly right now, he needed this.

Saru fought back every dickish answer every time he was about to speak. It wasn't like him to not say exactly what he thought of something. The thought held back was 'yeah sure how can I cuddle you more than I already am, stupid,' but he had enough sense to know to hold his tongue. "Of course beautiful. I love snuggling with you." Was the replaced, yet honest answer.

"Mmmmm" was Misaki's response as he wiggled closer trying to get as much contact as possible. Eventually he fell asleep a few hours later when he had cried himself dry.

* * *

**Authors' Note: **

Death's Lie - Oh my who was expecting Misaki's mother's death? I had fun imagining her death, but the desire to kill Saruhiko for making him stop breathing when he was only five holds strong, too bad he out lived Misaki's mom. Hehehe hope you are all enjoying and thank you for reading~!

EnergyStarEite - Thanks so much for reading! We had a lot of fun writing this scene. Be sure to review and tell us what you think!


End file.
